Rika's Challenge
by Cicada Of The Dark-SacredHero
Summary: Well, Rika Wants A Little Challenge. She's Going To Find Out How Many Worlds There Are That Has A Good Ending. This Is The First World Of Her Challenge. But What If I Was In It? Will I Help Her Or Will I Destroy That Chance?
1. Prologue

A/N: alright…this will be my first story I've made…but it won't be my last :)

But I promise you it'll be good…for I write it down in my notebooks and revise them as best as I can…if you guys can…do you think you can help me too? Get me some ideas so I could be better 

Alright enough of this talk…let the story begin!

P.S I'm in the story…but I'm going to change my name to something else due to purposes of identity thieves and hackers….maybe not.

* * *

Prologue

5:00 PM April 25

"Damn….why is it taking long to get there?", I thought. The waiting to get to my destination was a little unbearable. Well, I'll fill you guys in on what's going on.

See, I went on a plane going somewhere, but I thought it would take less time because it's taking a long time to get to , I'm not going to tell you guys why. Why is that you ask? Because I'm paranoid. If your asking why, wait until later then I'll tell you why.

"Um…excuse me miss? Where is this plane going?" I asked.

"Why? Don't you know that answer before getting on?" the flight attendant asked.

"Heheheh………let's say that I've forgotten a few hours ago" I nervously said.

"Oh…we're going to Japan." She said.

"…………Arigatou" I said sadly. But the woman didn't seem to notice.

"Hahaha…..you're welcome…." She left and I was angry.

"Damn it! I took the wrong one……"I cursed myself.

"Ah well…let's see how my girlfriend's doing", I brought out my laptop and went to my Yahoo. I opened up a new message from her.

Here's what it says:

Hi Armand, by the time your reading this, there's a possibility that I'm dead.

Please don't go at least a bit crazy. Try to enjoy life's miracles. I'll be watching you wherever you are.

Love, Tobi

"W-what? Heheh….this cant be true…not least a bit…."I turned on the radio to listen to some music to get my mind off of the letter.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, we interrupt this music stream for breaking news" I heard some people groaning. Guess they were listening to music but then this interruption came about.

"Now there's been a report of a suicide in Missouri. The girl goes by a name Tobia and is in the hospital see if there's any chance of……..scratch that, she is now been reported dead and a letter is found in her pockets of her jeans. Here's what it says….after a few minutes" it came back to the original stream.

"Finally the music comes back." A man said. Some people was laughing at his remark.

"**NO**!!!!! **WHY**?!?!?!" I was shouting out really loud.

"Kid…shut up or I'll make you" the man threatened.

"Hey……what's going on?" someone got up.

"This little kid is yelling for no reason…and he's still screaming…well guess I'll shut him up" the man walked to me and was going to give me a big punch.

"Hey leave the kid alone!" one woman was yelling at the man.

"Unless he stops shouting I'll hurt this little…." I took a pocket knife from his pocket and slashed at his neck. Blood was shooting out of his neck. People was horrified.

"Hm…I wonder what he was doing with that pocket knife…" I said. I walked over to the emergency exit and opened it up.

"Hey kid what are you thinking?" the same flight attendant from before said to me.

"Joining my girlfriend in death", I said before jumping out.

"NO……." was all I heard from her.

"Don't worry Tobi….I'll join you soon…" I said closing my eyes. But what I didn't know, that there was a beach underneath me. So I was heading to that beach but, in the waters near the beach.

"Are you sure we got what we need? I feel like we're forgetting something" Satako whined.

"Don't worry… we got what we….huh? What's that?" Dr. Irie looked at the beach and saw a figure falling into the water.

"Satako-chan….come with me" Dr. Irie said walking to the beach.

"You saw that too?" she said following Dr. Irie.

"Oh my god…Satako-chan…Carry the supplies to the car. I'll carry this boy." Dr. Irie commanded after lifting me over his shoulders.

"Okay…"Satako carried the somewhat heavy bags to his car parked into the parking lot that's near the Okinomiya entrance.

"Come Satako-chan…sit in the front seat this time." The doctor said.

"Yay! Looks like my lucks beginning to turn" she said before the car turned on and they drove to the local clinic in Hinamizawa.

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Well how do you guys like it? I'm going to make more once I get a few reviews.

But if I don't then maybe I'll just keep continuing just to pass the time.

Oh well, wait until the weekends or so to see the continuation. 

Here's a poem from Rika-chan:

I keep going on no matter how hard I try

I finally found that world where I finally triumphed

But right now, I'm taking a challenge

I want to see how many worlds that doesn't have a dead-end

Chapter 1: In The Unknown

Can you believe it?

Well looks like my time is up…until next time…this is Cicada Of The Dark-SacredHero-…saying good-bye….but not forever.


	2. Chapter 1 In The Unknown

Alright guys sorry for taking a long time

I just played lots of XBOX 360 and famous games like Halo 3, COD5, and recently Resident Evil 5.

Oh well I'll try to update lots of chapters as much as I can

I got music to help me quicken my thinking

Btw I'll try to make this a long chapter

________________________________________________________________________

"What the hell? What's this weird feeling? Am I dead? Well I hope so…but where's my princess Tobi?" I said in the depths of my soul.

"Hmm….well this is awkward?" I heard a girl's voice.

"What the…show yourself! I won't hesitate to kill you!" I yelled.

"P-p-please don't! I'll come alright?" the voice said frightened. Then I see a girl in a priestess attire and horns on her head.

"Uhh…I won't ask but can I ask…what's with the priestess costume? It's not Halloween yet."

"Hau …don't ask…but you know this never happened in the other worlds before"

"…….what are you talking about?"

"….sorry cant talk anymore…you'll have to wake up"

"Wait…I want answers!" then a bright light appeared before my eyes and I woke up.

________________________________________________________________________

I woke up sitting up really fast as if I had a nightmare.

"AHH!!........jeez don't do that again" said a young blonde girl.

"Wha….wait….didn't I land on ground?" I looked around confused.

"What do you mean? You landed on the waters on the beach…wait…you were going for suicide weren't you?" the girl asked looking at me in the eyes.

"………I'll admit….yes" then the girl stood up.

"Well I should scold you…but I should let Mion decide…by the way I'm Satako" she smiled.

"……and I'm Armand…..but wait where am I?...is this some kind of hospital or somethin'?"

"Mhm…hold on I'll get Dr. Irie" she said running out the door into the hallway.

"…fuck…cannot believe I did the most humiliating attempt of suicide…haha…epic fail I bet…" I said to myself.

"I know…but atleast I'm still here…" I heard Tobi's voice.

"…….Yes that's true…but your weak-minded killing yourself" I said after she appeared in front of me.

"Hey! It's not my fault I wanted to see you so badly!" she yelled.

"Sorry princess………but though it makes me guilty putting myself in your life…guess you were never loved, like me, right?"

"I had friends….but YOU on the other hand didn't…you should've listened to me but no! you wanted to solve things on your own!", her voice made me a little scared.

"…..Guess your right…" I started tearing.

"I just wanted to make my life easier…but I guess listening to you and a couple of people would've been an easier but long path"

"Of course…..but I wont leave you…" she said disappearing into my body.

" Hey what are you doing? You're not going to play with my mind again."

"I'm in your heart…I'll be with you forever until you die" That made me smile.

"…….Thanks princess…I love you forever…"

5 Minutes Later

"See……..he's awake!" Satako and a doctor came in.

"Ah…so you're the kid that appeared in the sky?" He asked.

" I jumped out an airplane for suicide…but falling in the water made it an unsuccessful suicide." I nervously said, ( Don't flag me Crystal Starlight95 plz? I wanted to use what you said because it was true XD)

"…okay…that's a weird symptom…so tell me…are you paranoid? Hallucinate and all the like?" the doctor asked?

"Dr. Irie…don't scare him with such questions!" Satako scolded.

" Paranoid…Hallucinate…think dangerous thoughts…and has killed before…but though it was only a few times but it's not as addicting as I thought it would be…as I think of it now…all the people that has killed has an addiction but not me…I'm strong minded…I'm not one of the weal willed" Satako and Dr. Irie were wide-eyed.

"…Satako…go get Takano please" Dr. Irie said with worry.

"Okay…" she left and got a blonde woman in a nurse outfit.

"So…This is the boy I've heard of...well…aren't you a dangerous one" she laughed.

"…I'm gonna be here for a few more hours aren't I?" I asked while she took out a blood sample from me and looked into a microscope.

"Well from the looks of it…yes…you surpass all of the levels in the Hinamizawa Syndrome…I'm surprised you didn't claw your throat out…" she said.

" HAHAHAHA!!!...are you serious? I'm a strong minded person…except a few hours ago when I jumped out the plane to join my love in death"

"Actually it was yesterday and what was the last part?" Satako said.

"Nothing…forget I said anything" I said smiling at her.

"Well…" Takano whispered into Dr. Irie's ear and he nodded.

"We're gonna do some tests on you to see if you're a L5 or more…it'll be lucky if it's past L5" Takano said.

"…umm okay?...but no funny business"

"Hahah…don't worry…it's just to see how your capable of surviving this disease"

"Alright…whatever…but please be quick because the walls here reminds me of the time I went to the Hospital for the Traumatized…I was okay but people said I cut myself…which this scar here appeared when they showed me…but I couldn't remember such times"

"Alright…We'll try to be quick" Takano said.

________________________________________________________________________

Alright…next chapter should be up soon

Please R&R whatever that means…but my guess I think it's Read & Review

Whatever I'll update soon

Cicada Of The Dark -SacredHero-


	3. Chapter 2 A Little Bit Of The History

A/N: I forgot to mention the time and date for the story :(

Chapter 1 was April 26 2:00PM

Alright now I got that out the way…let's go

________________________________________________________________________

April 26

4:00PM

"So Takano… does he have some kind of vaccine or something that'll prevent people to be in the L5 state?" Dr. Irie asked after the test was done.

"To be honest…yes…he does have it…but I'm surprised on how he was in America instead of this village…" Takano explained.

"Well…this boy has to be a miracle…he might be the cure too…" that sentence made Takano stop in her tracks.

"…T-Takano…what's wrong? Did I say something wrong?"

"I…I don't think that's possible…after all he lived in the west…I don't think it's the Syndrome...I think it's just normal things" Takano tried to lie.

"Takano…you've seen his blood samples! He does have the disease…he does have the vaccine…he MIGHT have that cure we've been looking for!" Dr. Irie yelled a little

"...okay…you know…I think your right…" Takano said but still cursed herself inside her mind.

"Damnit…I hope this cure won't be found or else I will have to stage the suicides…oh well I got control of the Yamainu! " She thought.

"Of course...I want to be able to get Satako's brother back…we might be able to give everyone the cure so that some people could be able to go out and new faces can come into this village" Dr. Irie said remembering the times Satako smiled with her brother, Satoshi, beside her.

"…ummm guys? Can you guys let me out now…I feel like I'm about to faint because of these overflow of memories of my past rushing in my head!" I yelled with panic and fear in my head.

"Okay…just a second…" Takano said.

"Before you open it Takano…tell him the customs of this place…" I heard Dr. Irie's voice.

"Don't worry…I'm a fast learner…but…SHIT I LEFT MY BAGS ON THE AIRPLANE!!! AHH DAMN!!" I cursed.

"Don't worry…we'll get an officer to travel to Tokyo to get your things…now…your name was Armand Kendrick…am I right?" Dr. Irie said wanting to confirm the facts just in case.

"Yes it is…thanks" I smiled.

"You're welcome…now for a house…where should you live?" Dr. Irie said wondering.

"…I'll see if I can take him in…with him, I think he can be a good nii-nii…unlike Keiichi-san." Satako said smiling.

"Ah…thank you Satako…I think you're really going to like him…he's a little like you…" Dr. Irie said.

"No problem…wait…Armand-kun…you like pranks and traps?" Satako looked at me.

"Yes I do…but only like lying, making certain noises, and do weird actions to catch people off guard…I haven't done physical pranks like the bucket of water on the top of the door and things like that…" I explained a little. Takano went to the phone and called someone to get my things…which made me feel calm.

"Yay…I can have a pupil now…I wanna teach you all I know!"

"Wait a minute…you're only like 10-11 years old and you now pranks and traps?"

"Just wait until tomorrow…I'll ask my teacher to have you in my class" she smiled, which that made me smile too.

"Cool…finally I can have friends" I whispered.

"Huh? Armand…what was that?" Satako asked.

"Ah nothing…just talking to myself…" I said.

"……Oookay…Come with me and I'll show you the way to me and my friend's house." She said holding out her hand. I stood up and held on to her hands.

"Nii-nii…I can't believe your different from him…I can learn from you and you can learn from me…" she said smiling and all joyful when we were walking to her house.

"Wow…I can't believe she thinks of you as her…nii-nii…what does that mean?" Tobi asked walking beside me…of course though no one can see her but me.

"_Don't know…let me ask her_… Satako…what does nii-nii mean?" I asked her (the _italics_ are thoughts and the normal text is what someone is saying)

"It means you're my big brother…but you know…to tell you…he ran away…I don't know where he is but I want him back someday" she started tearing but wiped them away"…but Keiichi-san came and he was like my nii-nii…but he doesn't like the pranks I pull on him…but when you came…you don't look like him but you act like me…only except the craziness, sick thoughts, and hyperness…" she said.

"I see…I'm sorry…but if I were to see him…I would drag him to you and you'll have that chance to see him…" I said.

"You really are nice aren't you?"

" I just don't like to see certain people sad…like my beloved…she died because she thinks no one understand her pain…but I was the only one…but to her, it wasn't enough…that's what I think…"

"…wow…I just can't believe your girlfriend died…I think she's like an emo…"

"Armand! I just can't believe you told her about me and my problem…but…how did you know about that?" Tobi asked when we passed the small windmill. (You know…where Mion meets Rena and Keiichi?)

"…lucky guess…but seriously I think there should be a way to get you back to normal…I don't feel comfortable with you in my body…" I whispered.

"…I'm not going to play with your mind, brain, hormones or anything…if I was, I would be alive right now" she said

"…good point" I said.

"Well…talking with your imaginary friend?" Satako teased.

"…let's say my beloved is here now…but you can't see her because she doesn't like you" I said playfully.

"H-Hey! Is this one of your pranks?" she asked with a agitated look.

Well yes but I do see her…somehow you can't" I said.

"Heh…I bet you right now she's thinking really perverted thoughts with you" with Satako's remark, Tobi blushed…a lot.

"…I think your right" I played along. "I bet right now she's thinking a way to make us stop now so she can get back to her dirty thoughts"

"S-s-stop it please…it's making me blush a lot and you know I blush easily" Tobi said.

"…What the? I heard a girl's voice! Armand-kun…are you speaking the truth? Is she right here with us?" Satako said surprised.

"...not answering" I smiled.

________________________________________________________________________

"…Satako! Where have you been all this time? Dinner time is about to pass and you haven't made…Satako…Who is this person here?" a blue haired girl said when Satako opened the door.

"Sorry Rika… oh…this is Armand-kun…he appeared in the sky in Okinamiya beach." Satako explained. (I don't know if Okinamiya is located on the shores…if not…oh well…I'm making it located on the beach)

"…I jumped out an airplane but landed on the beach in that city Okinamiya" I corrected.

"Ooh…wait…an airplane passed by here?" Rika looked dumb-founded.

"Of course! It transports foreigners and others to Tokyo" Satako said.

"Oh…well come in…I'm hungry and I want to ask him questions" Rika smiled.

"Okay…" Satako and me walked in and took off our shoes and went upstairs into the little girl's house…it didn't look much but it had enough.

"Hmm…this place looks comfy…" I said despite few furniture but some of them were soft.

"Thank you…I know it isn't much but really, some people were really nice enough to give us this house…" Rika said.

"Wow…by the way, where are you're…" Rika covered my mouth.

"Don't say that…it'll make Satako-chan remember that horrid past" Rika whispered in a dark voice.

"What was that Armand-kun?" Satako asked.

"Nothing…Rika-chan was telling me a secret" I smiled.

"…okay…I'll make dinner…" Satako went in the kitchen and was making dinner. Giving me and Rika a chance to talk. Satako was putting in spices and stuff that she couldn't hear our conversation.

"Alright Armand-kun…I want to know…are you sent by someone to help me?" Rika asked in a dark voice.

"I don't recall any memories about anyone saying to help you…why…someone's bullying you?" I said.

"No…I'll tell you this big secret that you cannot tell anyone…no one, not even Satako" she said looking around.

"Okay…I keep secrets…I could even forget them…so what is it?" (That's a true thing…I forget secrets unless they're REALLY important).

"Okay…promise…" she held out her hand for a pinky swear. I connected my pinky with hers and smiled.

"Cross my heart and hope for the worst…and die maybe…" I smiled.

"Armand…are you sure…she doesn't look normal…I think there's something wrong with her" Tobi said to me.

"Don't worry…she's asking for help from both of you…" the horned girl in that priestess costume said.

"…okay…I know I've seen you before…who are you?" I said to the ghost girl, which made Rika-chan surprised that she sees my ghost girl and her ghost girl.

"I'm Hanyuu-chan…I'm the one that went in your mind to ask you something…but I didn't have enough time to talk so I informed Rika about you." The horned ghost girl said.

"Okay…well Rika-chan…what's that big secret your wanting to tell me about?" I said

"Well…I wanted to say that this never happened before…what I mean is that this world is different…in all the other worlds you never appeared…I finally found the world where I destroyed the bonds Fate put upon me…There are many worlds that I've died…again and again and again" Rika said.

"…I don't buy it…that's just crazy talk from your imagination…sure, you're trying to act big and tough with that dark voice but it won't convince me that you're dying so many times"

"Fine…wait until after the Watanagashi festival and see my dead body…then watch"

"Okay…I will"

"Dinner's ready!" Satako said. And with that we got up, ate dinner (Which is fantastic!!), talked a little about me, and then went to sleep.

"Armand-kun…" Rika said in that cute voice.

"Yes Rika-chan?" I said.

"Good night…" she smiled before she dozed off.

"Nighty night Rika-chan" I said. I started staring at the ceiling.

"So…run off or stay here…I'd say stay…" Tobi said to me looking at me laying down next to me.

"…..this time…stay here…I have a feeling that I'm gonna need to help Rika….if her story is real" I said before going to Dreamland.

"Thank you Armand-san…I think you'll like this village" I heard Hanyuu's voice in my head before sleeping.

________________________________________________________________________

Well, what do you think?

Is it good or not…I tried making it long but I think it's long enough

Well tell me your opinions on what I should improve?

See ya later

Cicada Of The Dark –SacredHero-


	4. Chapter 3 A New Life and Randomness

A/N: Alright…to tell you all the truth, I'm in the story…I'm Armand Kendrick…and don't worry I will get my luggage but I wont tell you what's in it

And go to this site for the music I listen to, some of it is the soundtrack from higurashi no naku koro Ni

.com/playlist/5970511115/standalone

:-)

Alright, story time!

Lol I 'm hyper

________________________________________________________________________

April 27

6:00 AM

I woke up really early in the morning, I knew it was early but I got up and tip-toed around the house finding a shower. But surprisingly, I saw a note on the wall saying:

________________________________________________________________________

For The Guest,

There Is A Spare Towel And It's Color Is Red

Just In Case You Are In Need Of A Shower

-Satako And Rika

P.S from Rika – Nipaa~!

________________________________________________________________________

"_wow…that's convenient…this is really cool" _I thought.

"Guess your taking a shower huh?" Tobi asked.

"Yes, I cannot walk around looking like an afro man or something…I really like my hair down…wish I had my bags though so my hair would be straight like you saw on Myspace" I whispered.

"Okay…I wont disturb you…" she said smirking.

"It wouldn't make sense if you were a ghost and I was normal…no hard feelings princess" I said.

"N-no I don't mean it like that!" she blushed a lot like a tomato.

"Oh…never mind I said that…" I blushed a little saying a hint of that dirty thought I had.

So I walked in the bathroom, took all my clothes off and showered. To be honest, since it was in the fresh open air in the farmlands, it felt like the waters came straight from the mountains. It was rejuvenating my tired young body.

"_I can't believe that these girls are nice enough to offer me a place to stay…I wonder if the locals here are that nice…it would be nice if they were to give me a house like this…but I'm only a bad person…I don't think people will like me here…after all I did kill people back at New York...but it was they're fault creating this paranoid psychotic mind… well it is in good hands…" _I was thinking and went in the depths in my memories when I first killed.

________________________________________________________________________

Flashback

I was walking in the hallway after giving my Literary Teacher my homework. It was a long hallway but it was long enough for security guards to see in both directions. But then, I see Tony come up to me

"Hey curly fries!" Tony, a big Indian kid came up to me. He was nearly taller than me but he had the nerves to call me that.

"I told you not to call me that!" I yelled.

"Who are you yelling at me like that?!"

"You should know Tony…you know me and you call me THAT!" with that he pushed me against the wall and punched me in the gut

"Stop your screaming or I'll get violent"

"F…….Fuck you…" that earned me another punch in the gut. And another until he had his fun.

"See you later in the schoolyard" He let go of me. I never had so much anger in my life. With that anger, I turned him around, forced my fingers in his skull. Lot of blood was coming out of that head of his.

"AHH!! STOP PLEASE!! IT HURTS!!" He was screaming.

"It hurts? IT HURTS?! LIKE THE PAIN YOU CAUSED ME ALL THE OTHER TIMES!! THAT WAS A SIN!! THIS WILL BE YOUR DISTINCTION!! DEATH!!" I screamed. With all my power, I pushed his body against the wall with my foot, and pulled back with my arms and his skull ripped through his head.

And a bloodbath began.

"TONY!! YOU SON OF A BITCH!! YOU KILLED HIM!!" Diana, a white girl, was coming up to me with her big flashy rings in her hands. I only laughed maniacally.

"Don't try to retaliate… this was his distinction so he got what he deserved." She was about to punched me in the face after I said that. But I took a pencil out my pocket and stabbed her in the heart. She stopped in her tracks and looked down at the pencil. She backed away and dropped on her knees, then fell on the floor. She lost too much blood and was about to die.

"THAT WAS FOR JOINING HIM IN HIS FUN!! FOR THOSE WHO HURT ME, DEATH IS YOUR ONLY PENALTY!! COME AND MEET DEATH!! AHAHAHAHAAA!!!!" I was laughing so hard. The security guard was running at me with a baton.

"You shall earn it too! For not helping me whenever I was in danger but didn't help me!" I did a hard kick to his face. It landed on the wall and blood from his face splattered on the wall. Everyone was trying to hold me down, but they all failed and they all died except the ones who ran away.

"All of my hate has now been found…don't try to tear me down or throw me to the ground…all of these people that destroyed me physically and mentally will drown in each others blood." I said loudly.

So I came after the people that bullied me and the people that were witnesses but didn't do anything. So nearly a quarter of the school was dead, even the principal, who insult me. (That did happen, I was about to go after him too!).

The police came and thought someone else did the murders. Who was it? My friend Lenny Gonad. (If there's a person named that and is reading or you know him, don't flag me I just made up the last name…I swear!) I got away with murders I caused. I couldn't believe I got away with 64 murders. The reason they didn't think it was me was because I washed the blood off my clothes. Lenny was clueless and I put blood on him. He thought it was fake blood. But when the police saw him, they immediately arrested him. The witnesses didn't say anything. Everyone hated him for his personality. He was the one I didn't kill because if I were to kill him, then there wouldn't be no one I can blame it on.

But I knew they would've found out it wasn't Lenny soon or later so I packed my things and stole 3 piggy banks full of nearly a few thousand dollars. It was full of $20s and $10s to clear things on why it was a few thousand dollars. (If you're a hacker, you're an idiot for believing this) I was planning to go to Missouri to see my girlfriend. But I went on the Tokyo plane. And then the events happening to me right now. Tobi dying, me jumping out the plane, meeting Satako and Rika, and now.

________________________________________________________________________

After I was done showering, I dried up with the red towel, and put my clothes back on. Immediately, after putting on my shirt, I heard a knock on the door.

"Who's coming hear so early?" I whispered. I opened the door to see an old officer, with suspenders, holding 2 bags. The ones that belonged to me.

"Hello, are you Armand Kendrick?" the officer said with his cigarette in his mouth.

"yes and…my things! Thank you for bringing them back!" I nearly yelled.

"You're welcome…and please don't yell now…it's only 6:30 in the morning…I'm Officer Oishi…" the man reached his hand out to shake mine…which I took his hand and shook it.

"Armand Kendrick…well you know by now…again thanks for retrieving my bags…" I said before he left.

So with that, I opened my duffle bag and pulled out black jeans and a black shirt with a little skull and leaves design on the left shoulder of the shirt. I went to the bathroom and put them on and put my other clothing in the bag. I put on those gels, which you put on hair, on my hair. A few curls fell in front of me and was dangling there. And all the hair that was messy was neatly together with my hair. So I look like a gothic person but without the make-up. But I wasn't gothic. I got my 2 coats. Which was white with skulls, and the other had brown fur on the inside and was black on the outside. I put them both on, with the white on the bottom and the black on top. (whoa…that doesn't sound right) Now I look a little different from yesterday.

"AHH!! Satako! Someone broke in!" I heard Rika behind me. I turned around and saw Rika on the stairs.

"Rika! It's me! Armand!" I said when I turned around hoping she would see my face.

"Rika! What is…Armand? What's with the clothes?" Satako ran down then calmly said.

"Oh…Oishi, an officer, came by and gave me my bags I left on the airport." I explained.

"Oh…hmm…7:00AM…a little early…but hey…we could still get there early to prank Keiichi-san. Armand-kun…this will be your first day I'll teach you. Let's get ready Rika" Satako said coming back upstairs.

"Okay…Don't worry Armand-kun…we'll be back before you can say seashells seashells on the seashore…nipaa~!" Rika said in the cute voice.

"Okay…" I said when they got upstairs. I sang Soul On Fire – H.I.M. (don't flag me because of copyright…it doesn't belong to me…that song belongs to H.I.M and it's producers and stuff).

"Wow…You do sing beautifully…" Tobi and Hanyuu complemented.

"Thank you…" I said before singing until Rika and Satako came down in their usual school-like attire.

"Armand-kun! You sing like an angel!" Satako said.

"Mii~! Your like one of those singers that sound like those weird people that wear black and wears make-up." Rika smiled.

"You mean gothic right?" I corrected her.

"That's what they call them?"

"Come on… I want to get to school early to prank Keiichi-san." Satako whined a little.

"Alright…ready" I said after putting my army camo book bag on my back.

"Nipaa~!" Rika said.

With that, I brought out my iPod and listened and sang The Unforgiven – Metallica. (Still not belong to me…it belongs to Metallica and it's producers and etc.)

"Wow…he loves singing I bet…" Rika said.

"Well we all like to sing…so let's sing along with him. And that's what both of the girls did.

________________________________________________________________________

"Here we are!" Rika said when we got to the school. I put my iPod away and looked at it.

"Wow…doesn't look much…" I said.

"Well it's the only school here…" Satako said.

"Well I guess this will have to do…"

We all walked in and they took off they're shoes, so I did the same. We walked and went in the classroom. The only people in here were a few kids from 1st – 3rd grade and a blue short haired woman who looked like she was in her twenties.

"Hello Satako-chan, Rika-chan…my my who is this gentleman you brought?" she asked with a smile.

"His name is Armand Kendrick-san. He appeared from the sky by jumping out a plane heading for Tokyo…he's lucky he landed on the waters on the beach." Satako explained with a cheery tone.

"Ah I see…a daredevil stuntmen I presume?" the teacher asked.

"We… you can say that if you want…" I nervously smiled.

"Well…I'm ms. Chie-sensei…nice to meet you…now are you a transfer student?"

"…Yes…and if your asking what grade…I'm in 8th grade…" I said when Rika was having a seat with the few students socializing.

"Okay…I'll see if I can forge you a record so you can officially in this school." She said going out the hallway.

"Come Armand-kun…Fill this bucket with water…and at 8:00…put the bucket on the top of the door…then you'll get your target…" she said giving me a bucket.

"So you know your prey well…that's how you get this Keiichi-san everyday right?" I said filling up the bucket.

"Yep…he's clumsy enough to get in the door first everyday…Rena-san and Mion-san don't get wet nor pranked because they know Keiichi-san is my favorite target." She said as the bucket was full.

"Hmm….7:30…only 30 minutes left…well…want me to sing?" I smiled.

"Yes please…sing a song by that band Evanescence…I saw that on that little machine of yours…" she said.

"YES…okay…you'll love their songs…" I said when I sang Missing – Evanescence (Doesn't belong to me…it should be common sense that it doesn't belong to me now).

30 Minutes later

"I hear them coming…put it on top now…" Satako whispered. I nodded and put the bucket on the top of the door and sat down on an empty table. Once I saw the door open, I saw a brown haired boy, red-orange haired girl, and an unusually green-haired girl.

"Okay…new things…I don't see no traps…only a new kid…well hello…" the brown haired boy's sentence was cut short when the bucket fell on him and he was wet.

"WHAT THE…SATAKO!!" he was steamed now. Satako gave me a high-five.

"HAHAHA…meet my protégé Keiichi-san…Armand Kendrick-san…" she said with a devious smile.

"What…Oh I see…trying to double team me aren't you? You sneaky little brat" Keiichi said when he was about to chase after her.

"Maybe…Well Armand-kun you got your first prey…congrats" Satako said before running into a dash. Keiichi was running after her when I put out my arm in front of his gut and he flipped over and landed on his back.

"Nope…you aren't going to chase after her…if you do, you'll wish you've never chased her." I said in a really dark voice. It scared Keiichi and I laughed.

"AHA! GOTCHA!!" I laughed. Satako laughed so much she fell on the floor and kept laughing.

"Well at least that was a mental prank instead of a PHYSICAL ONE!!" he glared at Satako.

"Yes…I've heard about the pranks she does…"

"Well…I'll be damned to at least meet someone my age and isn't a girl…I'm Keiichi Maebarra…" He said reaching out his hand. I shook his hand.

"I'm Mion Sonozaki!" She also shook my hand.

"And I'm Armand Kendrick…_wow these people are much nicer than in America_" I said and thought.

"Nice to meet you Armand-kun" Mion said.

"Thanks…By the way, who's your friend….over…….there" I said as the red-orange haired girl looked at me with bright twinkles in her eye.

"…I suggest you run…" Keiichi said.

"Why? She looks harmless so why do I need to…"

"SO CUTE!!! OMOCHIKAERI!!" the orange haired girl ran at me and gave me a tight hug and was running at the door.

"AH!! ATLEAST YOU COULD'VE TOLD ME ABOUT THAT KEIICHI-SAN!!! I DON'T WASN'T TO BE TAKEN HOME BY A GIRL I DON'T KNOW!! SHE MIGHT DO SOMETHING TO ME I'M NOT EVEN READY YET!!!" I yelled. But the last part, the girl stopped and put me down and had a big blush on her face. It made Keiichi and Mion laugh.

"Hau…I don't do that…I just take cute things home!" she said.

"…Well how do we know if you just do that?" she blushed more.

"…I don't…my father is a witness…I'm Rena Ryuguu…" she said carrying me again.

"I'm Armand Kendrick and kidnapping is illegal" I said.

"Yea Rena…haha…you should learn by now" Keiichi laughed more.

"Wow…these people are strange…but funny…I think we should stay" Tobi said.

"I know…I think this is the beginning of a new life…" I said as I carried Rena to her seat.

"Now stay here and don't go kidnapping or stealing…" I said when she got in her seat.

"Okay! But can I…"

"Wait until later…then you can ask questions" I said sitting in my seat after interrupting Rena.

"Alright students…I'd like you to meet Armand Kendrick-san…a foreign transfer student from America. And Rena, Mion, Keiichi…he's in your grade…so can you teach him a few things we've learned?" Ms. Chie said as all the students came in.

"Okay" All 3 of them said.

"Okay…the day has begun" Ms. Chie announced.

2 hours later

"Umm…Ms. Chie-sensei…I don't think teaching him is necessary…" Mion said.

"Why is that Mion?" The teacher asked confused.

"He knows a lot more than us!" she said surprised.

"Okay…then maybe he can help you and the others" she said.

"Hmm…okay…" Mion said before coming back to her seat.

"Damn Armand-san! Are you serious? I know this has to be a prank!" Keiichi said.

"Yes…if you do the lattice method…then 64 x 24 will equal 1536" I said.

"Oh…sorry…it's been a long time since I used that method…"

"It's okay…and Rena…you have to divide…it's 2 / 2…so cross that out…now 14/2 and it'll give you 7" I said correcting Rena.

"Ah…now I understand…that 2 step method is weird…" Rena commented.

"It got me the first time too…but then I fully understand that method…"

"Your like a calculator…I think I should…"

"Don't make me say that dirty thought again…"

"Okay…I'll be quiet…"

"Mion…What's wrong?" Keiichi said.

"Well…I'm just thinking about who he is…when it's lunch we're going to ask him a lot of questions" Mion snickered.

________________________________________________________________________

Remember when Hanyuu was asked a lot of questions? I hope so…

Yea so copy and paste that link…it contains my concentration music…I don't listen to all of it but they're good to listen to

And I am smart like that…and I'm in 7th grade and I know a lot about history…

Oh well wait till I update for more craziness and randomness

Cicada Of The Dark –SacredHero-


	5. Chapter 4 First Punishment and New Games

A/N: Alright, back in damned school and is freaking people out with my psychotic mind and perverted pranks

And somehow the link got cut off so I'll post it again

.com/sacredherov2

There are 3 playlist and I put a few songs in the MORE MUSIC playlist

And I was making a Best songs of Mettallica playlist but I stopped a little while

Oh well I'll try to make this chapter as long as I can

R&R whatever that means

And I PROMISE I'll try not to make any mistakes

P.S: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!! IT'S COMMON SENSE PEOPLE!!!

________________________________________________________________________

April 27

12:00 PM

_________________________________________(god I should stop with the underlines)

"OKAY PEOPLE!! LET'S ASK OUR NEW COMPANION ARMAND-KUN SO WE KNOW HIM BETTER!!" Mion yelled so that everyone hears her. And everyone turned their chairs and it felt like I was about to be ganged up against a bunch of kids!

" Hey…What's your favorite color?" a boy with glasses asked.

"All colors because it makes the Earth look awesome" I replied

"So you like pink?"

"It is the color of a sweet scent and taste…like cotton candy or a rose…every color has a trait or definition"

"Okay…" he smiled.

"Oh…what's your favorite candy?" another boy asked.

"Whatever tastes good in my opinion…like a 3 foot roll of fruity sweetness…known as fruit by the foot" I started drooling.

"Do you like tofu?"

"Uhh…can you bring one in…whatever you think that I might like?"

"Sure…"

"OKAY!! NEXT QUESTION OR ELSE I'LL ASK HIM THE COLOR OF HIS UNDERWEAR" Mion yelled and some people laughed.

"WHAT?! Mion…you sound as much of a pervert as me! THERE KIDS HERE THAT DOESN'T WANT THAT IMAGE!! NOT EVEN MY GIRLFRIEND!! I BET YOU SHE WOULD HURT YOU FOR PUTTING THAT IMAGE IN HER HEAD!" I yelled and laughed as both Tobi and Mion blushed.

"Armand-kun…I don't think I'm much as a perv as you…" Mion stammered.

"Haha…you don't want to know my kind of way of perverted thinking…any more?"

"Do you sing well?" a girl asked

"Why yes I do…it's my hobby and I would say profession…care to hear a song sang by me?" a lot of kids cheered in agreement.

"Alright…Now…let me get my ipod and let me see and…ah…hears one…" I listened and sang Battery- Metallica

6 Minutes Later

"Wow…this kid is a singing prodigy…that gives me a new idea on our punishment games" Mion said to Keiichi and Rena as the kids cheered like crazy.

"…Let me guess…your going to make him sing like a girl right?" Keiichi snickered.

"Hau~! I think he'll sound cute!...oh my question!" Rena said.

"Alright…any more questions?" I asked. Then I see Rena come at me. With all my force, I put my hand out and she collided with it but still coming at me.

"We said kidnapping was illegal! You really need medication pills for that Take-it-home mode of yours…you could hurt someone" I said as she kept coming at me. I couldn't hold on so I let her come at me. She tackled me to the ground and hugged me like a woman who is hugging her long lost son.

"Hau~! Can I take you home?" she squealed. Tobi was laughing. Guess she's imagining Rena as herself doing that.

"Hehe…I can imagine myself as her…" she said disappearing in her body.

"Umm…no…it's illegal to kidnap people" I teased.

"You look so cute though!" Rena objected.

"Now that's a compliment I've never heard in a long time"

"Well it's true!...please?

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No!"

"……………..Please?"

"You're gonna be this persistent on this subject aren't you? You're humiliating me and yourself in front of the damn class" some people laughed as I said that.

"Yes and I don't care…I like taking things home and I wont stop until they're mine."

"Well since you caught me in a good mood with that compliment…I'll think about it"

"YAY!! I GET TO TAKE SOMEONE HOME!!" she squealed and danced around that classroom. It made me and others laugh.

"I said I'll think about it" I said as I coughed and said "perv" in mid-sentence of the cough.

"Hau~! I heard that!" some people laughed.

"Alright…let's get back to class…" Ms. Chie said as she came back.

2:00PM

"Okay…got my stuff packed…and I'm…" I looked as Satako and Rika put their desks together with Keiichi, Mion, and Rena's desks.

"Umm…guys? What the hell are you guys doing? We can leave now" I said to them.

"Oh yea I forgot to mention…Armand-kun, all of us have a club we're we play games and such fun things to do!" Satako explained.

"Oh…well…can I be in the club? I bet you I can kick all of your butts!" I smiled.

"Oh really?...we got a challenger here! Who wants Armand-kun to join the club?" Mion asked. With that, everyone raised they're hands in agreement.

"Damn…you guys you me in your club that badly? Finally, I feel accepted. Unlike people back in New York in America" I said coming back in the room grabbing my seat and putting it together with their desks.

"So you're American?" Mion asked.

"Well you can say that…I was born there but my…" I explained to them about me and my parents, grandparents and so forth.

"Wow…" they all said.

"Don't be surprised…if you guys think of visiting there…be careful; and ALWAYS be careful because there's a good to slim possibility that someone will try to hurt or even kill you for your possessions…which is idiotic and they'll go to hell for it…but hey, I don't see the fun in that though. Guess they're trying to enjoy life before they die and some demon drags him down into the 9 levels of hell" I said.

"You think and say your opinions too much…and you're too damn smart that you think in a 12th grade level!" Mion said.

"Hey…I am a really mature person at times until I get hyper"

"Can we play Old Maid?" Rena asked.

"Kay…kay…" Mion got up and went in her locker and got a bunch of old cards that looked a little ripped up but was still intact.

"Armand…I think they're planning something devious" Tobi said in my mind still in Rena's body.

"I don't see how…" I said back to her in my mind.

"Alright…we're gonna play this game…and to tell Armand-kun the rules…" I interrupted Mion before she told me the rules.

"Whoever has the last card of a King, Queen, or Jack is the old maid, old geezer, or the jackass" I said.

"And that you need double a number to get rid of the numbers…like get two threes to get rid of them…we don't care about the suites." Mion continued my sentence while passing out the cards.

"These cards are torned up but still intact…I cant believe you guys didn't get a new deck of cards…for all I know…you guys kept playing this game so you would memorize…the…cards…….what's with the sharp looks?" I said as all of them stared at me with evil grins.

"The most important rule…do whatever it takes to win the game…" Mion explained.

"YOU DAMNED CHEATERS!! KEIICHI!! YOU'VE BEEN IN THIS TOWN FOR A MONTH OR TWO AND I CAME TODAY AND YOU KNOW THIS ALREADY?!?!" I nearly screamed.

"I'm still trying to get used to it" Keiichi laughed.

"Oh god…if only a few wishes were granted so that I could beat you all…"I said.

"Wishing wont do anything…just try to win" Rena said smiling at me, which made me blush a little.

"Damn I'm gonna…wait a minute! Since I could do anything to win and they're all torned up…" I thought more and more and came up with the ultimate plan to win this game.

10 Minutes Later

"Wha!? What happened to the cards…no this is all wrong I'm supposed to get the ones that'll help me…" Mion yelled in surprise and confusion.

"It's all torned up a bit more!…Armand-kun…did you do this?" Rena asked.

"Nope…but the thing is…I'm winning and I need one more card from Satako-chaaan aaaaand…YEA!! I WIN!!" I threw the cards down.

"Armand-kun is sure sneaky and intelligent…nipah~!" Rika smiled.

"Alright…he won this game and…Keiichi-san…you didn't win at all…AHAHAHA!!!" Satako laughed evilly.

"YOU GOT PWNED!!" I said.

"What does pwned mean?" Nearly everyone asked.

"You guys need to play more mechanized games…alright…it means that the guy lost in a humiliating or awesome way…as for Keiichi who lost everyone of the games…making it a humiliating loss…" I laughed.

"I get it now…I find it true…he barely wins our games…but you only won 1 game so you'll be Rika-Chan & Rena-Chan's business and Satako-Chan & I will be Keiichi-kun's business" Mion said.

"OH…MY…GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed as they came closer to me.

20 minutes later, it was raining, but no one seemed to care. I was tied up in ropes being carried by Rena. My bags were being carried be Keiichi, who was in a skimpy maid outfit. Keiichi's punishment was to come in school in the maid outfit for 2 days. My punishment was to accompany Rena everywhere she goes until she gets bored with me and lets me go. To me, I think I'll never get out of her clutches because she thinks I'm cute. Which I think is a really good compliment since my hair is curly and stuff and lots of girls like to touch my hair, which would sometimes make me purr like a cat but the girls don't hear it.

"I finally get to take someone home!" Rena said.

"Tell me Rena" I said smirking.

"Are you in love with me? You said I'm cute and you want to take me home and I said that you look cute in the rain just a few seconds ago to make you blush and you did…so are you? Are you?" I asked still smirking.

"Hauauauauau!!...I just like taking cute things home! Remember?" Rena stuttered. Everyone was laughing like crazy.

"Oh?...you make Armand-kun so sad. To tell you…my girlfriend died while I was in a plane and I tried to commit suicide by jumping out the plane and I ended up here. She was all I've had and you don't love me?" I acted out and Tobi was laughing.

" Hau! I don't like seeing you sad…" Rena said.

"So that's how you came here? You jumped out the plane to commit suicide after learning she was dead?" Keiichi asked.

"To be truthful, yes. Ask Satako, she and Dr. Irie saved me before I drowned at the beach. Hit the waters pretty hard." I explained.

"Do you still want to commit suicide now?" Mion asked.

"Nope…she's still with me as a soul and I've wanted paradise and this is exactly like it. Nice friends, nice people. It's enough for me to keep the sorrowful past away." I smiled.

" Told you to enjoy life" Tobi said which made everyone jump.

"There's the voice again!" Satako said wide-eyed.

"AHH!! ARMAND-KUN!! SHE'S HERE!" everyone looked at me except Rika who already knows me and Tobi.

"I did say she's still with me as a soul…now can we get done with this so me and Rena can go home." I said.

"Okay…hold on I'll untie the ropes" Mion said untying the ropes and I dropped down and got my bags from Keiichi.

"Alright…see ya guys later" I said following Rena.

"Okay…have fun!...and I mean that too" Keiichi laughed like a maniacal madman.

"YOUR NASTY!!" I yelled out to him before we lost sight of him.

"What does he mean by that? By that?" Rena asked.

"N-nothing…he's a pervert so don't ask" I stuttered a little blushing.

"Oh…I don't think I want to know" Rena said. And we both laughed.

5 Minutes Later

"Dad! I'm home…and I finally got someone to take home!" she yelled in her house.

"Ahh…welcome sir…sorry Rena-san but I need to go to work and I'll be gone for several days. Bye!" her dad said as he passed by us.

"Bye Dad" she yelled before closing to door.

"YAY IFINALLYTAKENSOMEONEHOME!!!" she squealed as she hugged me tightly.

"Calm down calm down. Just because you've taken someone or something home doesn't mean go hyper and…R-RENA!! Y-Y-YOU'RE CH-CHOKING ME!!" I yelled as she kept hugging more tightly.

"I'm sorry…I'm just excited." She hugged calmer.

"Okay…now since you've taken your _prized possession_ home…what should we do?" I asked.

"Let's play that white box you have there!" she said pointing at the Xbox360.

"Not now…I'm tired…my hands hurt from Mion's rope tying, and I'm tired…how about we both listen to the songs in my ipod?" I suggested.

" Okay…" she agreed.

3 Minutes Later

"Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling

And everytime we kiss, I swear I can fly

Can't you feel my heart beat fast

I want this to last

Need you by my side" We were singing Everytime We Touch Piano Mix – Cascada. After we were done, I heard laughter and looked outside. Mion and Keiichi were spying on us.

"What? Can't I sing a song sang by a girl?" I complained.

"Haha…it's the lyrics not the song AHAHAHAHA!!!" they both laugh.

"But you guys got eeeach oooother" I teased. That made them stop and they blushed.

"Yea keep blushing. It wont get you nowhere." I sat back down and saw Rena blushing.

"It's kind of true…the lyrics sound like that we're both together…_although I wish for that to happen_" Rena said and thought the last sentence.

"Oh…but I like the lyrics!...it's awesome for any couples and it's me and my girlfriend's song." I said smiling at my ghostly princess. Which she smiled back.

"Well…want a sleepover with Mion and Keiichi here?" Rena suggested.

"But they're gonna tease us!" I whined playfully,

"Hau~! Your cute when you whine playfully" she hugged me again even as I opened the door to let Mion and Keiichi in.

"Well…want to play Rock Band 2?" I suggested.

"A game on that white box?" Rena asked.

"Yes…now if only my ghost princess can transport the 4 instruments" I said to Tobi who use some powers to the instruments here. Everyone had wide-eyes.

"Wow…that's convenient" I said hooking everything up. The internet, xbox360 and other things into Rena's TV and whatever is connected.

"Alright…now who's ready to rock?" I said.

"Hm…these are from the west right?" Mion asked.

"Yes…now pick an instrument…I call guitar!" I said picking up the guitar.

"Hmm…Drums" Keiichi said grabbing a chair and sitting in front of the drums with the drumsticks.

"Other guitar" Mion took the other guitar and strapped it around her.

"SINGING!!!" she took the microphone.

"Alright…agreed and I'll choose a song…by the way…there's 4 difficulties and…" I explained to them about the game and how to play and all the other stuff on the game. I told Rena about the pitches and octaves, Keiichi the way to activate star power, hit the notes at the same time, and drum pedal, and Mion on how to strum at the same time and how to hold it upright to activate star power. We chose our characters and Tobi felt complimented on how I made a Rock Band 2 character of her

"Hmm…what about a challenge? We play this hard song called Painkiller by Judas Priest" I suggested and smirked.

"Okay…" they all said.

"On the HARDEST difficulty" they all shuddered.

"Let's start this bad boy" I started the song and to my surprise on their first try, they nearly did well, at the end I would say about 75 – 85%. But I was at low 90's.

"FIRST TRY AND YOU GOT THAT MUCH!! YOU GUYS MUST HAVE BEEN IN A BAND OR SOMETHING!!" I yelled.

"Nope…" they all said and we all laughed.

"Can I have a turn to sing?" I asked. And me and Rena switched instruments. Mion chose the song Monsoon by Tokio Hotel thinking I won't be able to sing this because of she thinks a girl is singing it when it's actually a boy. ( I thought that too until I saw the music video XD)

3-4 Minutes later

"What the?! It's sang by a girl and you got everything?!" Mion yelled at me.

"Actually I forgot to mention, some people make songs and they are either sang by girls or boys. So some songs can sound like that a girl is singing it but sometimes it's actually a boy" I smiled.

"And it didn't occur to you to explain it before…it would've made perfect sense if you would've told me because I wanted to give you a song that sounds hard to sing" she yelled more.

"I've played the game before so I know nearly all the songs"

"Damn…you're too good"

After the argument, we played more songs…here's a list: (by the way, some songs aren't in the game so don't get excited)

*Tourniquet, Imaginary, and My Last Breath – Evanescence

*Holy Diver – Killswitch Engage

*Ready, Set, Go!, Don't Jump – Tokio Hotel

*Highway Star – Deep Purple (which made Rena blushed when I sang the song because the part where the singer said, 'she turns me on all right, hold tight, I'M A HIGHWAY STARR!!!!!!!!!!!)

*Scream, Aim, Fire – Bullet for My Valentine

*Another Hero Lost – Shadows Fall (Rena loved that song)

*Not Alone – All That Remains (My Favorite because it sounds like a love song a little)

*So Cold – Breaking Benjamin

*The Game – Disturbed

*Epic – Faith No More

*Duality, Vermillion pt 2 – Slipknot

*Indestructible – Disturbed

*Young Man Blues – The Who (We had to start over 3 times due to drummer Keiichi)

*Whispers In The Dark – Skillet (Nice love song)

*Californiacation, Snow, Tell Me Baby, Give it Away – Red Hot Chili Peppers

*Face Me – Edsim and Mahlta

*Right Here In My Arms, Buried Alive By Love, Soul On Fire, Sleepwalking Past Hope – H.I.M

*Everlong – Foo Fighters

*The Extremist, Crystal Planet – Joe Satriani (Rena was sad because they were solo songs)

*It's My Life, Wanted Dead Or Alive, Livin On A Prayer – Bon Jovi

*Thoughtless – KoRn and the Evanescence cover

*Winter Winds, Undying Devotion – Edenbridge

*Assassin, Knights Of Cydonia – Muse

*Set The World On Fire, Domination – Symphony X

(And a lot more which I don't want to list right now because I bet you it'll be 2 pages or more for me…I'm using Microsoft Word)

So that's all we played until we were sleepy.

"Hold on guys, I'm sure I have a few sleeping bags with me." Rena said as she went upstairs to get the bags. She came back later and unrolled them all. I was really tired that once all of them were unrolled and everyone got in their bags, I fell right between Rena and Keiichi, but I was really close to Rena and slept.

"hau~! He's so cute sleeping" she came close to me and hugged me in a sleepy embrace and giving me a peck on the forehead and whispering how she finally taken someone home. Mion and Keiichi snickered a little.

"shut up you two…if I could I would throw you both in a room and would let you out until you guys do something nasty with each other" I said in my dream which made Keiichi and Mion blush wildly.

"I've finally found paradise Tobi…nothing would ever tear it apart and if someone tries to take it away from me, I'll have to kill them…sorry princess" I said in my dream again and Tobi became visible for everyone.

"So you're his princess?" Mion asked seeing her. Tobi nodded.

"What does he mean by paradise that we heard?" Rena asked.

"His life in New York was a living hell…being abused by a man who wasn't his father, got hit by his father for the first time, which made him go psychocrazy, and gets mentally picked on by people in his school when he was in 7th grade, and he's still in 7th grade but he's really smart…I just wonder why gods make his life so miserable when they're supposed to heal humanity's pain. Guess they want us to suffer. And when we met, he needed help, so I stayed with him. We both share a little bit of the same pain, but he helped me get past them, but he can't get past his pain." She explained.

"So he's unable to forgive?" Rena asked.

"Yes…he's blamed a lot of people, even ones he's loved, for his pain. But since he's loved me, he never blamed me"

"Must have been horrible for him" Mion said with a bit of worry in her voice.

"Please, he's killed 64 people and one man who threatened him because they made it horrible for him. Just please, try to make it easy for him. This is a new life for him and he needs support" She said before sleeping.

Then everyone went to sleep.

"Paradise is what I see…no more pain that I'll see

I will always be hear…trying to scare off my friend's fears

I cannot turn back now…this is the paradise I've found" I sang in my sleep.

________________________________________________________________________

Finally, 3 days in the making

This is the longest chapter I've made

Oh well…guess I'll go to sleep

Remember, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!! COMMON SENSE!!

Cicada Of The Dark –SacredHero-


	6. Quick Note

Alright since the link gets cut off I'll just tell you the site

The site is called

"playlist"

So type the site with a forward dash SacredHeroV2

W W W . P L A Y L I S T . C O M / S A C R E D H E R O V 2

That's the link

alright


	7. Chapter 5 RomanticMoment and the Murders

A/N: OKAY!! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS HERE!! YEP THANK YOU THANK YOU!! AND PLEASE DON'T JUST CHEER!!...DONATE SOME MONEY TOO!! (It's a joke so don't actually do it)

Well here's some people I want to say thank you

CrystalStarlight95

Mindofamaniac0851

(Don't just think they're random people…read their stories too…their super super awesome…I'm serial (south park guy called al gore…that guy is funny when saying…I'm serial)

And a bunch of my friends at school…I think

AND MOST IMPORTANTLY…you guys…the people that's reading this story…I thank you…I hope you guys live on to tell this story to your psychotic friends and family (psychotic I mean people that like mysteries suspense horror and all that stuff)

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!! DON'T SUE BECAUSE IT'S COMMON SENSE I DON'T OWN THIS OR OTHER THINGS THAT'LL BE IN HERE!!

Okay enough rambling…story time children!

____________________________________________(I can't stop with the underlining)

April 28

6:00 AM

"Armand…is that you?" I heard a familiar voice. I look behind me and saw my mother and father and all the people that caused me pain.

"Armand…we know we caused you pain…but we want your forgiveness…we're sorry for making you the way you are" Samantha said with tears. It made me chuckle a little not because it made it sound like I was crying. I was laughing because of their stupidity to ask NOW instead of BEFORE.

"You're asking me for forgiveness now? When you couldn't have asked it after you caused me pain? So you intend on asking me now?...No…no matter how much the pain…you people will never…ever be forgiven" with that I took out a gun out of nowhere and killed more than 30 of them. Then after that, my parents crawled at my feet and tugged my pants.

"Please…we didn't know what we were thinking at the time…we didn't know you felt depressed…we didn't know you felt dead inside…we didn't know Tobi was real…please…forgive us…"they asked. I stared wide-eyed at them.

"How did you know she was real?" I asked in anger and despair at the same time remembering the past.

"We talked with her after you ran away…she was angry at us for not having us to stop you…I only wished that there was a world where you wasn't like this…but a paradise…" they said pleading for me to spare their lives.

"Heheheh…well there isn't gonna be a world like that...good-bye now you dirty MOTHERFU-"the 2 gunshots hit them in the head and then the police came.

"Armand Kendrick…you are arrested with mass homicide of more than 90 people…put your hands in the air now!" They yelled.

"HAHAHA!!! Better kill me now than later" I shot at them and they shot at me. I saw a bullet and it landed in my heart. I looked at the wound and fell on the ground. I looked up and saw Tobi as an angel reaching out for me. I reached out too.

"Don't worry…I'm coming…" I closed my eyes and then…nothing…it was empty and black I saw when I opened my eyes.

"Your paradise is not in reach yet" I heard a demonic voice.

"Wha!?! No!!!" I screamed and…

________________________________________________________________________

I sat up and breathed hard. I looked around and saw Mion, Keiichi, and Rena sleeping happily.

"Hmm...A cute treasure…I wanna take it home…" Rena said before turning over. I got up and did my hair, changed clothes (Of course in the bathroom because there's a good chance they'll wake up!), and doodled in my notebook. It was a picture of, what I drew myself in anime hair, me saving my friends from a menace of my paradise.( I know I use that word too much…and I do have a big imagination)

"Hmm…really nice" I whispered. I doodled another one where I kissed a girl what seemed to look like Rena while we were on the docks and the sun setting.

"Another nice one…" I whispered again.

"I should say you do draw well" Mion, out of nowhere, said looking at my drawing. I was about to scream when I remembered Keiichi and Rena was still sleeping.

"Where did you come from?!" I whispered at her.

"I came from the sky…what do you think? I woke up hearing you draw pictures. Looks like you got another trait…but…ooh…is that you and Rena kissing romantically while the sun is setting down on that picture?" she teased.

"So what? I bet you that you would want to kiss Keiichi and make him fall on the floor so that you can be on top of him but WITH clothes…I don't want to go farther…but I will" I said while Mion was blushing a lot.

"Oh I want to hit you so badly that you wont be able to have children with Rena." She said as a comeback. I blushed so much I looked like a tomato.

"You can give Keiichi a -censored-" I said grinning knowing that I had her cornered as she blushed wildly. She had a cold stare that means 'run and I'll get you'. So that's what I did. I ran out the door and she was chasing me.

"MION THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR TEASING ME!! I ALWAYS FIND A COMEBACK FOR YOUR TEASING GAME!!" I laughed while I kept running. I ran back in and closed and locked the door.

"Let me in!" Mion said trying to open the door.

"Armand-kun? What's going on? Why are you sweating? You didn't do something bad with yourself kana? Kana?" she asked.

"Mion is chasing me after I won a teasing contest. And it all started when I drew a picture in my notebook." I replied.

"He drew a picture of you and him kissing while the sun is setting down." Mion said. Rena saw the notebook and blushed as she saw the romantic picture. (I did draw something like that but I lost it :-( )

"…" I just stand there hoping for a good reaction.

"I love this drawing…" Rena said.

"What's going on?...it's 6:30 in the morning" Keiichi complained as he got up.

"Armand-kun made me and everyone a cute and heroic picture" she showed Keiichi the picture where I was protecting them from someone trying to kill us all.

"Wow…a talented singer, drummer, guitarist, bassist and drawer? Damn next thing we'll know is that you're thinking up ways to kill someone that threatens us." Keiichi said.

"…heheh…now that you've mentioned it…I still can't believe I remember the question I've asked everyone" I said nervously while hearing a running noise, so I opened the door and Mion fell on the floor.

"What question?" Mion asked.

"In your opinion, what is the sickest way to kill someone…REALISTICALLY!" I said so that they don't come up with weird ways. (That goes for everyone who's reading this…and to non-users, you CAN post up an anonymous review)

"Hmm…I know one…split someone's face open with a knife and bash the head open so you can see the brain, and if they're still alive and screaming painfully, pull the brain out and I think that's a possibility that they'll die like that" Keiichi said.

"My turn!...um…split someone's head in half with a big sharp object like this one!" Rena held up a hatchet to everyone and me, Mion, and Keiichi got startled and fell on the floor.

"My way…is to challenge someone I hate to the game of Old Geezer, and if they lose, they'll have to get tied up to the chair outside. Make them drink gasoline, without them knowing, until the whole canister is done. And since their insides is doused with gasoline, put a lighter or match against their tongue and watch the fireworks" Mion said. I was astounded at the responses.

"The rank for Keiichi: Pretty sick. Rena: Weird but possible…but sorry, not sick enough. And Mion:…Holy Shit…that's really cool" I said the ranks. Keiichi was smiling, Rena had a sad face, and Mion has a laughing face.

"I'm not done yet! I won't go down without a fight! Here's another: the same as Mion's sick way but only a little gasoline, you know, to the point where it'll just set on fire, not explode. Make lots of deep cuts that you're able to see the insides and put the gasoline inside the cuts. Don't forget to make the cut on the stomach. Set the tongue and cuts on fire and you'll have yourself a human lantern" Rena smiled and my jaw dropped.

"Now that's 1% better than Mion's sick way" I blurted out.

"Alright can we stop, I was thinking we can have a picnic out at the Furude Shrine and show Armand-kun around our beautiful village. And I have a surprise for Armand-kun" Mion said with a devious smile as she whispered to Rena and Keiichi. They both laughed.

"Picnic…sounds delightful and fun…Let's make lunch then…oh wait…it's only morning…let's eat breakfast now…then make lunches for the picnic later…it's only 7:00 AM" I said as all of our stomachs growled for food.

"O-okay" they stuttered as the growls grew louder.

6 Hours later after breakfast was eaten and we made the lunches.

"Finally it's time…that song was getting hard for me as drums" Keiichi said after we played a few songs on Rock Band 2. Down with The Sickness – Disturbed was tiresome for Keiichi as he had to find the rhythm on the drum pedal for that song. (There you go mindofamaniac0851…the song you wanted)

"And it's time for our picnic!" Rena squealed. She grabbed the picnic case and got her keys.

"Where are we going again?" Tobi, who was visible to everyone again, asked as we got out.

"Furude Shrine" I said before anyone else had the chance to say something.

"You have a good memory" Keiichi said.

"Well…I usually don't remember some stuff…I consider them idiotic or boring" I said trying to remember the secret my friend told me when I was in 3rd grade.

"True…I find it believable…I think I'll use that as an excuse when I'm either late or whatever." Mion replied.

"Hey…Keiichi…you moved here a month ago right?" I asked.

"Yea…why?" he said,

"Well…I want to know about your opinion on the village"

"It's really quiet and boring at times, but it's good" he replied.

"Boring? But you have us though!" Rena said with a mad face with steam coming out her ears.

"…Armand…I need to talk to you" Tobi asked

"Okay…sure…guys…you can go…I'll catch up" I said to Rena, Mion, and Keiichi.

"Okay…" they said walking slowly.

"Armand…I really don't know how to say this but…" I was laughing a little bit but tears were forming though.

"We can't be together anymore…you just want to be friends…is that it?" I said and she gasped.

"Yes…I just think it'll be wrong loving you as a soul…and if I wait until you die…it'll be too long and I think I'll lose my sanity…" she said crying.

"Princess…its okay…" I said holding her tight even though she was a soul.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"she constantly said.

"It's okay…now let's just enjoy the time I have left…because you know…there could be a possibility that I'll hallucinate and I'll kill nearly everyone and kill myself…" I said.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"…I feel like it'll happen…but I think we need to go to the doctor to see if I'm diagnosed with Schizophrenia" I said.

"…okay…let's catch up…" Tobi said grabbing my hand and running to the small windmill place.

"Wow…only two minutes and I thought it would've been long…"Mion said.

"Ooh well look who's thinking dirty thoughts" I chuckled evilly, but got a small punch in the gut by Tobi. I fell on the floor laughing and holding my stomach

"Pervert!" was all she said. Everyone started laughing.

"We're all human beings…we think the same way sometimes…even perverted thoughts" I said getting up.

"Hmm…he does have a point" Keiichi said teasingly to Rena and Mion, which they blushed and they started to chase Keiichi to the Shrine place.

"Haha…now that's a funny sight" I said running to them.

"Wait up!" Tobi yelled.

5 Minutes later at the Gardens of The Furude Shrine

"Thank god…you guys are late…"Satako said.

"It's not good to be late…it's either that or you made the lunches…Nipah~!" Rika smiled. I held on to Rena.

"3…2…1" I counted down and Rena was going crazy.

"OHMYGODRIKAISCUTESAYINGTHAT!!!IWANNATAKEHERHOME!!!" she said really fast.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Speak slow so we know what your saying!" I yelled as she kept squealing.

"But…so…cute…hau~!" she had a sad face and she looked at me with sad eyes.

"…don't try to change my mind with that look.................................................................... Must……….resist…..the…..cuteness….."I said still holding her.

"Aww Armand-kun is holding Rena-san passionately" Satako teased.

"Don't worry you'll get someone to love when you find the person of your dreams" I teased back.

"Ooh…I think he cornered you there…Ni…"

"Stop it because Rena will try to chase you…" I interrupted Rika. We all sat down except Keiichi and Mion, who are chasing each other.

"Ah…such lovebirds…" I whispered enough that Me, Tobi, Rena, Satako, and Rika could hear it. They giggled while I laughed. Such a beautiful day it was.

"I agree…Uh oh…Mion got Keiichi…and it looks like…Oh…Keiichi got the knockout punch…" I laughed as Keiichi started seeing stars.

"He got what was coming to him." Mion said sitting down between me and Tobi, who wasn't visible to Satako because Hanyuu told me that Satako has the Syndrome thingy.

"Well…here's Rena's deluxe special!" Rena said revealing the delicious mouth-watering food. Sushi, rice balls, boneless spare ribs, all that stuff that taste really GOOD!!!

"Oh…my…god…I never realized how such a good job me, Rena, Mion, and Keiichi made on this picnic" I said drooling.

"Dig in!" Rena passed out our chopsticks.

1 hour later

"I still can't believe that you ate that fast Armand-kun." Rena said.

"Hey…I'm a growing boy and a growing boy like me needs food so I would be able to have enough energy and all that other stuff." I said smiling.

"Well…I think we should look at the view" Rika said getting up and walking to the wooden railings that safeguards people from falling to their deaths. We all got up, even Keiichi after waking up in time to get some food, and watched as the clouds fly away and the sun moving slowly. The sun was shining onto our clothes. Rena looked really cute because of the white coat she had on. The sun was making her shiny that if someone were at the fields, they would see Rena but looking as a star.

"Wow Rena…you look really cute…you look like a goddess from heaven is revealing herself to us." I smiled as she blushed cutely.

"You think so?" Rena stammered.

"We know so" Mion said as all of us smiled at her.

"Yep…you look so cute that I want to take you home myself" I said.

"Uh oh…I think Armand-kun's thinking bad thoughts! Bad bad!" Rika playfully said.

"Don't be perverted…please…" I blushed nervously.

"Let's play zombie tag…and whoever is not a zombie will decide the punishment game" Mion suggested which we all cheered.

"I'll be zombie" I said.

"Okay…count to 50" Mion said as they all ran

50 seconds later…damn it was the most boring 50 seconds of my life

"Ready or not…be prepared for the Deathwaker!" I yelled and ran around at the same time. I caught a glimpse of brown hair on the bottom of the bush. I grabbed the hair and pulled and Keiichi came out the bush.

"Damn…I was hoping you would fall for it thinking it would be feces of a dog" he said.

"I'm not a dumb-ass so search for them my FateDecider!" I commanded as we split up.

5 minutes later

"Alright…I caught Satako-san" Keiichi yelled coming back at my starting place.

"I got Rika" I smiled deviously.

"Well…we got our minions…or what you call them…our 'fatedeciders'" Keiichi said and quoted.

"What? I think Deathwaker is a good leader name and I think Fatedecider is a good minion name. I have a really great and big imagination" I said. I saw green hair and smirked. I walked over to the bushes and jumped in there accidentally grabbed…wait a second, Mion's breasts is a little smaller than what I was feeling. These breasts are bigger.

"EYAAH!!! PERVERT!!" I heard a girly version of Mion's voice. I fell on the ground startled.

"Oww! Your not Mion! Your breasts is slightly bigger and her's is slightly smaller!" I said. Keiichi, Satako, and Rika was laughing while Rena came behind me and got her before the time ran out. Mion went next to me for some strange reason.

"Gotcha! Wait…Mion?...if you're here…then who's…i-in…t-there?" I looked back and saw a girly version of Mion. I screamed and fell on the dirt. Everyone laughed even the copy of Mion.

"Hi! I'm Shion Sonozaki…nice to meet you" she held out her hand. I took it and she pulled back helping me up.

"Thanks…uh…I'm Armand Kendrick…and it's nice to meet you too…so…you…and Mion…twins?" I asked. She gave a nod and also slapped me.

" Yes and that was for grabbing me on the wrong body part!" Shion yelled.

"It's not my fault you were in the bushes…if I had x-ray vision I wouldn't have done that so don't blame me…blame yourself" I said with her mouth shut.

"Okay…I get it…" Shion said grumbling to herself.

"Well looks like I haven't got caught…so Armand-kun…you'll get the punishment…hmm since you teased me after I saw that picture…you'll have to kiss Rena-san as the sun sets down…so get some chapstick" Mion said as me and Rena blushed wildly. I couldn't believe this person would go that far to make me do that. But hey, atleast she didn't went too far. What I mean by that, is that she didn't say that I had to have sex with her.

"…um…you mean like quick and over with or long and passionate?" I asked

"Long and passionate…and make it so that you both are enjoying it so much." She smiled ever so devious. That smile made chills go down my spine because it made it look like she was the demon of punishments.

"I will have retribution and redemption!" I yelled still having a hint of red on my face. I was still blushing.

"Like what?" Mion asked.

"Well I would say it but Satako-chan and Rika-chan isn't old enough to hear that yet" Mion was blushing thinking she had a general idea of the punishment I would give her.

"And no I wont go that far…that's just…ugh I don't think I can picture it yet but though it's just…umm…does anyone have paper and pencil?" then Tobi used some powers to make it come in my hands out of nowhere.

"Hm…convenient" I said writing and giving it to Mion and was prepared to run. Mion was blushing like a tomato and started chasing me. I wrote to her saying that if I win, she'll have to strip for Keiichi.

"YOU ARE GONNA HAVE SEVERE PUNISHMENT!!" Mion yelled as everyone else laughed except Keiichi who picked up the note and blushed wildly just like Mion.

3 Hours Later at 6:30 AM

"Alright…your punishment is here…make sure she doesn't expect it…here's some chapstick" Shion was applying the chapstick on my lips as if I was a baby.

"Okay…and next time I'm applying the chapstick myself" I said walking next to Rena who was looking at the sunset.

"It's beautiful…oh how I wish I could take it home…the sight of this good sight…" Rena said as I took a picture of the sight with a self developing camera. The photo came out and it was exact. Rena was looking and smiled.

"Yay! A picture that looks the same as the sight!" Rena took the picture and hugged it tight.

"Put it in your pocket so it doesn't slip out your hands" I said trying to get her stop. She did and looked at the sight again.

"But really…It is beautiful…_oh how I hope something would go better_" Rena said and thought the last sentence.

"Hmm…you right…" I said. She looked at me and smiled. I smiled too.

"Now's your chance" Tobi said. And I connected my lips to Rena's and held her close to me. Mion, Shion, Keiichi, and everyone was chuckling and giggling. Rena had her eyes wide open saying that she never expected that. She didn't react for 5 seconds until she closed her eyes and kissed back. It's like as if just one kiss from her warm lips healed all the scars of my past. Everything was forgotten. The whole world disappeared until we needed breath several long moments later.

"T-that…made the day end really good for me…_and it was the most beautiful end of the day._" Rena whispered in my ear and thinking the last sentence.

"Best part of my life I would say" I whispered back in response. Everyone was smiling.

"Now was it so hard?" Mion said.

"It will be for you once I win a game" I said.

"Okay…I think we should all go now…how about this…we should go to the movies tomorrow. There gonna show Sacred Heroes!" Shion suggested. (Another title of my big imagination).

"Ooh…I wanna see that movie" everyone was saying how they want to see the movie.

5 Minutes later

"Okay…I declare this day over…well see ya tomorrow" Mion and Shion said before walking back to their homes.

"See you later too Rena-san and Armand-kun" Keiichi said running home.

"Armand-kun…follow me…I want to show you my favorite place" Rena said walking down a different path. I followed her.

"Hmm…Armand…your still sad?" Tobi asked worried about what she said.

"No…don't worry…you know…I'm still alright…I think you can go in Rena's body and feel what she's feeling." I suggested to Tobi.

"Hmm…good idea…Alright…thanks" Tobi said going in Rena's body.

10 Minutes Later

"Alright…this place is a freaking junkyard…how do you like things that are fragile and rusty?" I asked Rena.

"There are some stuff that are cute to me" she responded.

"…Good point" I said.

"Can you dig out this Colonel doll?" Rena asked after seeing that big doll.

"Uhh…okay?" I said picking up all the heavy stuff out of the way and got it no problem.

"Here you go angel" I said giving her the big doll.

"YAY I FINALLY GOT IT!! Follow me to my secret hideout." Rena said going into another direction. I followed and I saw a trailer that was neat and clean on the inside.

"Wow…oh crap the sun is setting…wanna stay here for the night?" I suggested.

"Okay…"she opened the window and we both went in. there was a lot of fluffy dolls and toys. And I saw a few blankets which I think that came from her house since it was clean. She laid down and the dolls were the mattress and pillow. There was space that I was able to lay next to her. I looked out and saw the moon out already.

"Time sure does move fast" I said as the glow of the moon filled the landscape with it's shine.

"True…I'm gonna go to sleep…no perverted stuff please." Rena warned.

"I won't...I promise" I said as she pulled a blanket over her.

"What does it mean? My paradise is still not in reach? It's all I ever needed right now…or…" I saw a magazine about some murders. I went out the trailer, got it, and came back in.

"H-Hinamizawa Murders!? There has been 4 murders that happens at the same day but different years. It only started 4 years ago when they tried building a dam. These are the people that has died. The Director of the Construction Of The Dam, S-Satako's parents, Rika's Parents, and Satako's aunt? These people have disappeared. 1 of the 5 murderers that killed the Director, some mysterious person, the mother of Rika, and Satako's brother? Oh my god, paradise is still not here! If the murders keep continuing, there could be a possibility that one of my friends will die!...I wont allow it to happen though" I said grabbing out a clean polished and SHARP toy sword out of mountain of trash that was next to the trailer.

"I shall protect them…no matter how many people there are" I said testing it out on a balloon that was still blown and intact for some weird reason. I slashed and the balloon popped which Rena got up.

"Armand-kun?! What was that?" she asked panicking.

"I accidentally popped a nearby balloon" I said nervously hiding the sword behind my back.

"Oh…well come and sleep. We're gonna see the movie tomorrow" she said patting the space next to her. I threw the toy sword out the window and laid next to her. She gave me a peck on the lips and we both blushed.

"Good night angel" We both said to each other and slept in each other's arms. I did notice that I felt that I was being watched. But I was calm thinking that they wont be able to see us. I just slept away.

"…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" I heard Hanyuu's voice repeatedly saying that as I drifted closer to a dream that could hold a key to my answers.

________________________________________________________________________

Another chapter done…that's good.

Alright…I'm doing something in favor of the fans…and be sure to post it up in your reviews or atleast message me…

What I'm doing is that I'm gonna be making a playlist of my fan's favorite music…but please…no hip-hop or rap or R&B because I don't like it…just rock and metal…or something connected to those 2 genres….okay?

Remember…I don't own anything…common sense

See Ya!

Cicada Of The Dark –SacredHero-


	8. Chapter 6 Into The Depths Of Insanity

A/N: Okay still a long way to go!

Even though I haven't got much responses for the sick ways to kill question…mindofamaniac0851 is fucking sick! Good job

And if your wondering my sick way to kill…it'll be to make my victim suffer in any kind of way…like torture or cuts or whatever that makes them get killed in the slowest time possible…here's how it's sick

Since you tortured him long enough that he/she wants to be dead…you aren't going to kill him/her now…your going to do that much later…so it's like enjoying as he/she screams for you to kill him/her.

And if you don't find that sick…your obviously an idiot…no offense!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that's in this chapter/story...except myself

________________________________________________________________________

June 10th (I know it jumped but the story would take long if I continued like every chapter was to be one day right?)

Recess Time ( I think 12:00PM I think)

"Assemble club members!" Mion yelled and everyone, except me, came and grouped together.

"Alright…we're gonna play something like zombie tag but…wait…where's Armand-kun?" Mion looked around the grassy landscape. She only saw the other kids playing around the landscape within school range. Everyone split up and searched for me. Lucky me though. I was on the rooftop of the school just listening to Respect The Wind – Van Halen.

"Oh god…what's happening to me? I've gone paranoid since I've read that magazine…I hope it's fake…I don't want to be caught in the middle between the village and it's curse of the shrine god! No wonder why God hates us all…but though to Rika…she said she lives in different worlds where Keiichi kills Mion and Rena, Shion, looking like Mion, going on a killing spree, etc. But why? What does she see in me that I can change?" I thought. I hear a distant voice. I look around and see Rena right in front of me.

"Hi Armand-kun…how long have you've been up here? You didn't do anything…"

"Rena! Don't go jumping to conclusions!" I yelled with aggravation.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry! It's that I'm wondering why your up here! That's all Armand-kun!" she started tearing. About to cry. I got up and held her close to me.

"Sorry…it's just that things are going on and I just needed answers…" I said with honesty.

"I'll be able to help! What is it that you want to ask?" She jumped with excitement startling me and making me fall. I got up brushing off the dirt.

"Now…from what I've heard…there have been murders that goes on in this village and this 'shrine god' is somehow connected to all of this...now I want to know…if this is all fake, like a superstition" I said hoping to get a good answer, but something in Rena changed. She had an aggravated look which can give anyone chills down their whole body.

"Don't you dare say he's a superstition! He is not. He's real…very real…whenever you don't abide to his rules…he'll see to it that you get your punishment. But…"she had some changes in her eyes. It had anger and sorrow mixed in her eyes.

"I was cursed once…I had to go to another village and then, I started hearing his footsteps and I sense him looking down upon me. I could even hear a voice saying…saying…'g-go back to…the village of…the cicadas'…I got crazy and everything tore apart until my father decided to move back…my mother was divorced soon after" she said with such sad emotion that I started tearing.

"Now your saying you don't believe in him?" she said angrily.

"I do…with all my heart…believe in every god there is…but I'm a lost soul that cant walk among others…I believe…that the gods…are killing us…wanting us dead…like a simple game of chess we're in…all the humans are the pawns and the gods are the rooks, knight, bishops, kings and queens that will never die" I said being truthful to my beliefs. (I do believe in that though)

"He is a forgivable god! You just haven't been here long enough…and I just want you to be a good boy and do as your told okay?" her eyes changed. It was now like…cat eyes!? What the hell?! How is she able to do that without any contact lenses. Is it my paranoid? I don't even know.

"Rena! Are you…what the hell happened to your eyes!?" I asked trying to get myself out the subject.

"You haven't answered me…" she came closer with every second there was now.

"Rena…stop with this…I don't care what you want me to do…now just…"

"ANSWER ME YOU LIAR!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. I stumbled back and lost my footing and slipped off and fell onto the roof before falling off of the building. I heard shrieks of a lot of kids. Even my friend's even Rena somehow even though her mouth was moving. I felt like that she was my killer. But as I landed, my vision only blurred and I blacked out.

________________________________________________________________________

1:30PM

"Oh god…what's with the heat and pain in my head?" I thought. I opened my eyes to look around and saw that I was lying on the bed in the nurse's office. I saw everyone crowding up around me.

"Oh my gosh…are you okay? Does your head hurt? What happened?" I heard lots of questions. It was too much that I screamed stop to get everyone's attention.

"Can you guys just stop for a minute so I can tell you what happened? Okay…I was on the roof because I wanted to be alone…then Rena came and I only asked a simple question…who is the shrine god of the village? Is he/she connected with the murders that happen each year?...she goes a little crazy…I tell her what I think about the gods of the world and her damned eyes turned cat looking and she screamed! Scared the daylights out of me that I fell off…" I explained.

"But we didn't hear any screams from her…" one of the kids said which made me frightened.

"Are you serious?...she screamed so loud that if you guys were at Rika and Satako's house…you'd be able to hear it!" I said trying to tell them.

"We didn't hear anything…not even me, Chie-sensei or anyone else" Keiichi said reassuring me.

"…oh well…either that or it's my imagination." I laid back on the bed.

"Just stay for a minute and the doctor will come…everyone else…go back to class and pack up…school will be dismissed soon" Chie said. Everyone got out and I saw Rena looking back with the same menacing cat eyes. I felt lots of chills go into my spine.

5 minutes later

"He's in here" Rika and Satako came in the nurse's office with Dr. Irie behind them.

"Ahh…Armand-san…it's been a long time…now what's been troubling you?" he said. Rena came in and had a sad look. She explained everything, even though it was in her perspective. I also explained it in my perspective.

"Hmm…I see …it's official…" He told Rena and Satako to play with everyone else in the club. Rika was staying.

"What is it Irie-sensei?" Rika asked.

"He's now experiencing the levels of the Syndrome…even though he's past all of the levels and survived…Looks like I spoke to soon about finding the cure…I just hope he survives the levels and symptoms" Dr. Irie explained. It sent chills up my spine hearing it all.

"Is it contagious?" I asked.

"No it isn't…if it was…none of us would be her right now."

"What are the symptoms?"

"There's fear, paranoia, hallucinations, murder and suicide" I froze.

"The L1 – L4 is all the others. L5 is a possibility of murder and a high chance of suicide." He explained more.

"Alright stop it…that's all" I hope trying not to be scared more.

"That was it…just try to stay in your current level…we don't want any murders" he said getting up and walking out the door. Both me and Rika watched him go.

"So now I've got days, maybe weeks, to live…damnit." I cursed under my breath.

"Don't be mad…be glad!" Rika said. It made me chuckle.

"That…I've heard before…but I hope that you get through this though…" Tobi said with worry in her voice and eyes.

"We all hope so too…I feel like I'm living through the time Keiichi-san had something like this but it was played differently." Rika said in her dark voice.

"Ahh…this again? Well whatever…now I was definitely right…I knew something like this would happen…"I said.

"What do you mean?" Hanyuu asked.

"I had a dream…a vision…where I would kill these people that caused me pain…even my parents…and then I got killed by a police force…it looked like I was gonna be carried away to heaven…but I was in a dark place…only darkness I saw…I heard a voice…saying that my paradise is not in reach…" I said and heard Tobi crying with tears.

"But that wasn't the worst part! The day before that movie, another…now, the word dream or nightmare isn't enough to describe it! I was blind by anger, rage and confusion that when I finally opened my eyes…I…I…s-saw…Rika…Satako…everyone…dead! I was furious…but then…I saw lots of blood on m-me! I looked a-around and s-saw…everyone in the village…d-dead! DEAD!! I look down and saw Rena's hooked cleaver on my foot…I picked it up and examined it…it had my fingerprints that was stained with blood!...I was overwhelm with grief that I took the cleaver to my neck and before committing suicide…I saw Rena coming back up to life…I was happy until I saw her with cat eyes! The same that I saw today…and she screamed…'BETRAYER!! LIAR!! I WILL FIND A DISTINCTION FOR YOU!! THIS DREAM IS A SIN!!'…then out of her body came a godly looking person and he threw lightning at me…the lightning went in my body and nothing! I was so scared that I threw the cleaver across my neck and died…last thing I heard…maniacal laughter from Rena…I thought of it as a vision that something like that would happen…even though the cause of my death felt wrong…like it'll never happen" I grew out of breath. Fear and anxiety took over until Rika slapped me. I looked at her and she had anger…never seen a cute looking girl looked this angry.

"Armand-kun…what did Dr. Irie-san told you?! Want to know? He told you to stay in the level your currently on! You're making it worse for yourself! I bet now your still on L1 or L2. Stop with the nonsense and just try to be careful and try to remember when something crazy comes up…it's all in your head…you are imagining things and they are all friends…not enemies" Rika yelled with her dark voice.

"…o-okay…just let me rest…" I got up, got my things and went home. Some villagers were kind enough to give me a home, just like Rika and Satako. But though, since I'm in my current state, it's next to Rena's house sadly. I went in and looked around. A living room with TV and cable and my video games with the Rock Band and Guitar Hero instruments. The games shelved above the TV. I look in the kitchen. A wooden table with beautifully designed cloths decorating it, a shiny black fridge, cabinets and shiny countertop. I go up in my bedroom that has a mattress with see-through curtains all around it. The curtains and blankets were dark-red.

I pushed the curtains aside and jumped on the bed. Cozy, comfortable and elegant. Just the kind that's not too bad or too good, just perfect.

30 minutes later

I look outside and see everyone coming at my house. Great, now I bet that they want a sleepover. But atleast Rika and Satako is included this time.

"But though I only told him about me feeling like that when I moved away from here…but it wasn't how he saw it. I was only calm and it looked like he was hearing something else." Rena said. "_Oh poor girl…if you were me, you would understand just like Rika does…I hope"_ I thought.

"Well I still think we should have a sleepover to get his mind off of the situation today…Nipah~!" I was correct. I was coming down and I heard sounds of Rena trying to take Rika home while she's just a few steps away from home. So, I went down to the door and opened the door. I saw them surprised.

"Rena…you're just next door so just put her down…" I said.

"You knew we were coming?" Shion said surprised.

"Does the word 'windows' ever occur to you"

"Alright…don't have to be mean about it…" Shion said tearfully.

"Sorry…just today's situation is still freaking me out…"

"Understandable…I'm suggesting that we…"

"Come over to my house and have a fun sleepover to get my mind off of today's dilemma? Sure…come in" I interrupted Keiichi.

"You have good ears…" Rena commented as they all came in a relaxed themselves. I sat and picked up my electric guitar and pushed the distortion pedal and played some heavy riffs and stuff that I made. ( I really do have a guitar but I just need to make something up that'll sound just perfect).

"Oh god we know that you're a talented singer, drawer, and stuff. But this! You should atleast go outside and socialize" Satako said.

"Mi…it's good to have fresh air" Rika said.

"Now little girls…what would happen if I were to do that? I would be dead because of the gang activity that happens in cities. So that's why I'm paranoid and mostly an indoors person…but since I'm here in a peaceful village, its okay for me now" I said.

"…never mind" Satako said. And I continued playing. I even made a sad tune that actually made Shion cry. Even with the lyrics I made up.

"Shion? What's wrong?"

"The lyrics…it's sad but elegant sounding…I don't want to say it in front of Satako-chan" Satako looked at Shion and just minded her business.

10 damned minutes later

I put my guitar away and disconnected the wire that powered the pedals and turned off the amp. I pulled out the bed from the 2 couches and threw the pillows at the corner of the living room. I turned on the TV, turned on the Xbox 360 and connected the instruments to the 360. I explained the game to Satako and Rika, since they haven't been at the other sleepover.

"Alright…we'll take turns since there's more than 4 people…okay?" I said.

"Alright!" everyone cheered.

________________________________________________________________________

Here's another list and remember, some songs aren't in Rock Band or Guitar Hero:

Paint it Black – Rolling Stones and other covers of the song

Stricken, Indestructible, Inside The Fire, The Game, Down With The Sickness and Land of Confusion(cover song) – Disturbed

Bohemian Rhapsody, We Will Rock You, We Are The Champions, Princes Of The Universe – Queen

Raining Blood and War Ensemble – Slayer (some parts were hard for Rika and Satako as they played the guitars)

Here Without You – 3 Doors Down (Shion cried lots)

Our Truth – Lacuna Coil

Our Solemn Hour, Stand My Ground, and Bittersweet – Within Temptation

Domination, Serpent's Kiss, Paradise Lost, and The Sacrifice – Symphony X

Master Of Puppets, Whiplash, Sad But True, The Memory Remains, One, Fuel, Battery, All Nightmare Long, and Nothing Else Matters – Metallica (some songs we had to restart)

________________________________________________________________________

It was late now. It's like around 12:00AM and I think it was gonna be an important day tomorrow…or was that on June 14th? (yea is the Festival on the 14th?) I yawned for freaking 3 minutes and everyone was surprised.

"You bastard! You beat my record." Shion said frustrated a little.

"You'll get more…it's because I'm tired and I want sleep…well…good night…" I said getting the blankets for the 2 bed couches and going up to my bed. I heard footsteps and saw Hanyuu behind me.

"Heheh…so I think I know why some people went crazy everytime you try to follow them" I smirked.

"I know…but …I was just curious at what they were doing…" Hanyuu tried getting out of the subject.

"Well…good night ghost girl…" I smirked as she blushed and I jumped on the bed. 2 minutes later I felt someone come beside me. I turn and see Rena next to me.

"…mind explaining why you're here?" I asked.

"I thought you felt lonely…so I came here to accompany you" she said truthfully.

"…just don't go crazy okay?" I said giving her a peck on the lips.

"Okay…" she smiled and blushed. As like before, we held each other in a sleeping embrace.

"Just be sure to ask forgiveness…" I heard Rena's menacing voice again. I was afraid but I just ignored it and slept off.

________________________________________________________________________

June 11 (never mind the question above…it's June 14th I think…and if it's not…oh well I'm making it on the 14th)

10:00AM

"Armand-kun…wake up…" I heard Rena's voice but in a soothing voice. I was opening my eyes, see her blushes and saw everyone. I was startled and nearly fainted until I realized it was just them.

"…let's check…this is the 2nd time we've seen you both holding each other." Mion said with everyone agreeing.

"Goddamn! Can't I ever get some sleep without you guys trying to ruin it." I yelled.

"Well we needed to wake you up but then we saw you and Rena-chan holding each other…it was a cute sight though…" Rika said but then smirked telling me her dark side was here.

"Okay…but doesn't mean you guys have to make a big deal about it…"

"We're kids…what do you expect?" Shion said.

"Well you guys would do the same thing to your beloved when you get someone you love" I said. They all blushed. Mion and Keiichi looked at each other. "Future couple right before our eyes! Mion…would you take Keiichi to be your beloved wedded

Husband?" I teased and got a few punches on the arms.

"Okay I get it! I went too far!" I yelled between punches. Everyone started laughing.

"No you didn't…if it was something else than that…you would've gotten lots of bruises!" Mion said in a threatening tone.

"Oh! I see what you mean! But I won't say it due to little kids here…" I looked at Rika, Satako, and Hanyuu. They were mad because they were really curious and I wouldn't tell them. "Just wait until your older you two, then I would be able to tell you what I was gonna say" I said.

________________________________________________________________________

12:00PM

I done what I needed to do…do my hair so it looks good and new, pick out the clothes I want to wear, and put on a special necklace that looked like a cross but with blue sapphires. I had on a black shirt with skulls on my left or right shoulder, black jeans, and a pair of Airwalk shoes. I put on a pair of fingerless gloves that's black. (Yes I love the color black) I came down and Shion looked a little aggravated.

"Is black all you wear? It's making you look like a gothic to other people." Shion yelled complaining.

"It's my favorite color if you don't mind!" I yelled back.

"Well wear something else because it's getting annoying seeing you wear black all the time!"

"Well get used to it!"

Shion was out of words to say. She gave up the battle and I won. Well hey, I wear black nearly all the time and no one said anything about it. But really they really do need to get used to it because I'm all out of options to except black. So this is like my usual attire just like how Keiichi's usual attire is a red vest with a black short sleeved shirt and green shorts. And the others usual attire blah blah you know the rest. (if you don't know all of the character's usual attire then I'll make a list)

________________________________________________________________________

Keiichi – red vest with black short-sleeved shirt and dark green shorts

Rena - White coat and hat (not the baseball cap kind something different) and tight black pants (no other way to describe it)

Mion – a yellow shirt with a gun sheath strapped around her chest and shoulder and blue tight jeans

Shion – A white sleeveless shirt and a black buttoned skirt

Satako – a pink shirt and jeans that goes down to her knees

Rika – a green dress that goes down halfway from her knees to feet

Me – black shirt with a skull design on my left shoulder and black jeans that goes down to my ankle

Hanyuu – obviously a priestess costume

Tobi – wears random things

That's the list of the usual attire

________________________________________________________________________

So with that, we headed out to Okinamiya. We planned to watch the movie again. I had to admit, it was a reflection of my imagination. The character looked like me, some characters had the same names, Roxanne, Logan, and Jack. And it even had Tobi in it with the same name! I was psyched the first time but the second time I just realized after looking back at my childhood. It even had the same plot.

"So we're gonna see that movie again?" I asked while we all walked and I carried Rena bridal style. I even felt Tobi's ghostly body, which made me smile, even though we still loved each other.

"Yep…from what I've heard…it's now the best movie of the century. Nothing clichéd, which you would think it would be but then, it has a weird twist. Like how…umm…'you'…heard the footsteps of Tealsa and you turned around to get her, but got knocked out instead." Mion said.

"Yep and also the part where you and Tobi-san was about to kiss when the moment was broken not by people that'll tease you but by a sword of Jack-san through the wall. Funny how he knew you two were about to kiss" Satako laughed.

"What about the part where Roxanne-san and Logan-san sacrificed their life to destroy all of the Fear nauts but then they were still alive at the end with lots of cuts and stuff? That was awesome!" Keiichi said.

"Or…the part where I defeated Tealsa by going really fast, grab her, and go up into the skies and make her swallow a poisonous drug and her brain literally POPPED!" I yelled making a sound effect with the pop. The girls were disgusted.

"That was just sick though…I hope it's fake…the visuals look really real! It made it look like the wings and demons look like it could just come right at you…and it had all the subjects of movies. Action, comedy, fantasy, suspense, horror, and romance! I cant believe it on how they were able to put all that stuff in one movie!" Shion exclaimed. I was tired with their comments and started listening to Wherever I May Roam by Metallica.

"Sing for us please?" Tobi said. I responded with the first lyric of the song. That was a yes.

7 Minutes later

"You know that band makes weird lyrics" Rika said.

"Well they talk about death and other things " I responded.

"Oh yea…no wonder they talked about it on that song For Whom The Bell Tolls" Mion said.

"Yea…but that song is like when you got shot while in war and your on your back looking up to the skies before dying" I explained more.

10 minutes later

"Let's get good seats before anyone else does!" I yelled as we got our snacks and drinks. We ran and got seats in the back. It was all the way at the top and in the middle.

"Yep…good seats" Satako smiled.

20 minutes later (goddamn too much time skip)

"And with that!...you shall be executed by my hands…*kill by cutting the chest open and the organs show*…I did forget to mention when the execution began" "Armand" said and did as the movie went on and it showed the title and a little bit of the credits.

"Don't you think it was a little harsh…I mean…c'mon! It was only one guy that tried to kill you…you could've atleast sent a message saying a threat or something!" Logan said.

"You saw what happened jackass! This was the 5th time someone tried to kill me this week…and they had machinery I've never seen my whole life"

"You mean your Never-Ending life…"Logan grunted.

1 hour later

"MOVE MOVE MOVE!!!" ' I ' yelled at my teammates as we ran through the trenches.

*shooting is heard around us and I slash at the enemy above me with my bayonet*

2 hours later

________________________________________________________________________

"Finally…3 hours and it's finally done…I'm gonna need to get like that mocha blast or something at dunkin donuts because I'm damned tired" I said as we got out the theatre.

"Well then it's settled…let's go to Dunkin Donuts" Mion said walking in.

So we had our fun and stuff…we decided to head back and again they were sleeping at my place again. We played a few songs on Rock Band and some other games before going to sleep. Rena slept with me again. And I saw her all scary like.

"Evening Rena…what's wrong?" I asked being calm even with the eyes haunting my mind.

"I was wondering if you were praying forgiveness for Oayashiro-sama."

"So that's the name of the shrine god huh?" she nodded responding to my question.

"Wanna help me with this…since I don't know how to forgive to gods like you usually do" she smiled and grabbed my hand and we kneeled in front of the big window that overlooked the crops, trees and skies. The moon was full and shining bright.

"Oh dear god of the village of the cicadas, forgive me for I have done a terrible sin. Show me the way that'll bring light into my heart and make the darkness in my soul go away until I have forgotten my promise and sin again. And if I were to sin again, please forgive as we are normal human beings, that knows their doom…but not the hour" we both said as we looked up into the skies and overlooked the village.

"So this is the way to forgive him?" I asked. She nodded and her usual eyes and smile came back.

"Let's go to sleep" she said as she got in my bed. I sat beside her and watched her sleep.

"So I'm cursed hm?...I won't let that stop me" I thought as I crashed on my pillow and slept.

"Nothing should stand in my way of my search of paradise…not even gods" I thought.

________________________________________________________________________

Finally I'm done with this chapter

Remember

I don't own anything except myself and some other things like the movie SacredHeroes

Cicada Of The Dark –SacredHero-


	9. Chapter 7 The Protector and The Future

A/N: God finally, I'm here to update…okay

Well I'm gonna work on it now

________________________________________________________________________

June 14

12:00 PM

I Woke up and saw the clock. I was about to be late, but I didn't care anymore. I've gone deeper into the depths of insanity. I've become more of a psychopath than I was back in America. Yesterday, someone came up to me, Rena, Keiichi, and Mion. He threatened us for money. I pretended to give him a few coins but I actually had a glass shard and slashed him in the chest. The cut went down from shoulders to waist. He dropped to the ground and pleaded me not to kill him. I felt my eyes change into a red iris color. I took out a sword from my sheath (It was a punishment game that I had to wear a sheath with a sword, but it was the sword I found at the junkyard).

I was about to slash him until Rena shouted for me to stop. I looked at her and she had a worried face. With that, the stranger got up and ran away. I was angered.

"What was that for? For all we know, he could've came up to us again but with a damned gun!" I yelled.

"Armand-kun…it won't happen…Just calm down" she said running up to me, embracing me with lots of emotions.

"Please, don't do anything bad like that. Promise me…promise all of us"

"Only when it's necessary" I hugged back.

So I got out of bed and did everything to make me look decent. I put on something different, a faded blue shirt and blue denim jeans. I took my keys, got out and locked the door. I took out my iPod and started listening to Metallica.

________________________________________________________________________

"Ah! Where's Armand-kun? He's 10 minutes late!" Shion complained.

"Don't worry, he'll show up eventually." Rika said in her cute kiddy voice.

"You mean now?" I said coming behind Shion. She screamed and fell on the ground. I chuckled a little.

"Where did you come from and why are you late?" Mion asked.

"I woke up a little late because of what happened….grr…yesterday" I replied trying to get the scene out of my head.

"Ahh! Always thinking about the past…at least think about what's up ahead. You know, think of the future. What happened before is what we can't change, but we can still live our lives" Keiichi said.

"Well at least that makes me a little bit better…" I said trying to smile. But I failed.

"Nii-nii, try to cheer up to whatever happened yesterday. This is a day to have fun and stuff!" Satako smiled.

"Yea, come on Armand-kun. Let's play" Rena grabbed my hand and went off into the cotton candy stand, so did everyone else, and bought cotton-candy. It was a game of whoever can eat the most cotton-candy. I was the one who came out on top. After eating the first one, I was really hyper that I bought more cotton candy and started eating it really fast. The spicy food stand, I lost because I wanted to win real bad that I bought six plates and ate them all, but my mouth became engulfed into the spicy flavor that I bought 2 bottles of soda and drank them all within 2 minutes.

After all that, Rika wanted me to go and protect the shed that was a few minutes up the hill. I wanted to see her dance, but with fear on her face, something must be important in that shed. So I went up to the shed and stood in front of the locked door that protects whatever was in there. After a few minutes, I saw Tomitake and Takano coming from the pathway. I looked at them with confusion. Were they the ones that are trying to get in the shed?

"Oh…hello Armand-san! Why are you her all alone?" Takano asked.

"Let's just say that someone doesn't want anyone in this shed. Even if it's people that I know. So sorry, can't let you in here" I replied.

"But don't you want to see what's inside here? I heard there was lots of mysteries her and we're trying to find out what could be in here" she said.

"Hmm…I guess it doesn't hurt to take a look…" I heard rustling sound and saw green hair and brown hair.

"Eh…Mion, Keiichi? What are you doing here?" I saw them came out the bushes and it was actually Shion. "Never mind…What are you guys doing here?" I asked again.

"Well, I wanted to find a view to watch Rika's performance and Shion is leading me somewhere else." Keiichi complained.

"Well, why are you guys here? Trying to break in the shed?" Shion said.

"I was protecting it until these 2 came along…and I was kidding so go away" I explained and leaned on the door.

"No…I need to know what's inside so please let us….." I unsheathed the sharp toy sword in front of them. It was now beautifully decorated in silver and bronze.

"I think you don't even know the word…NO!...now go away or Oyashiro-sama will find you guys punishment for trying to break in this shed" I screamed. They all fell back and ran away in fear except Shion and Keiichi.

"What's going on…why are you like this?" Keiichi asked.

"Well, Rika wanted me to protect the shed…so I am…even if it's an elite force trying to get in…they'll be dead in a flash…I even found a Spetsnaz knife gun!" I showed it to them and they looked confused.

"So this is a knife and gun?" Shion asked.

"Yep…must've been junk for someone so he or she threw it away…" I saw Rika come to us and smiled.

"Did anyone get into the shed Armand-kun?" she asked in her kiddy voice.

"Nope…not even these two dorks…" I earned a "hey" from Shion and Keiichi and a laugh from Rika.

"Well as long as no one gets in the shed…now let's go cotton drift…"she said making us follow her.

"Cant believe I didn't watch Rika-'s dance…thanks Shion" Keiichi complained at her. They both started arguing and I was getting annoyed.

"Okay Keiichi...there's always next year so don't worry…" I said.

10 minutes later

"Okay…like this Rena?" I asked her trying to drop the cotton in the river.

"Yea like that…that cotton looks good flowing down the river" Rena complemented.

"….so that's it? It absorbs your sins and it flows down the river?" she nodded at my question and got up. I got up and held her hand.

"Going home?" I asked and she nodded but blushing.

"Me too…let's go together….."

As we walked, she tripped and sprained her ankle, so I carried her back home. She held tightly and smiled. To me, it was like some Disney movie but it felt weird…it felt right. All of my fear of Rena's religious side went away forever and I felt like a new threat was coming. But it didn't matter, I was now excited because my fear has gone away. I opened her door and laid her on her bed.

"Good night Rena…" I gave her a peck on the cheek and went to my house and went to bed.

**DREAMTIME**

"Okay…Shion…you're telling me seriously weird things…you are accusing your friends that they took away the one you love? What's his name….Satoshi?" It shouldn't be a big deal…he'll soon come up eventually…" I was talking to a sad and desperate Shion in the forest.

"No he won't…Keiichi is replacing him…Mion took him away…Satako forced him to protect her…is that enough proof for you?" she tried to reason with me.

"Satako was in danger back in the Dam Wars…everyone hurt them and Satoshi protect her as a big brother would do to protect his own siblings…..you shouldn't say things like that about your friends you know…..it's just wrong…"Shion grew angry.

"Your just like them…you want to take him away too?"

"No I don't…….I'm just saying on what I think happen so don't be…" I felt pain on my heart. I looked down and saw Shion's knife going through my chest. I felt dizzy and I fell on the ground. I looked and saw her laughing maniacally.

"I know…I'm going to kill those who took Satoshi-kun away…HAHAHAHAHAA!!!!!" Shion laughed as I kept dying.

**REALITY**

I screamed as I woke up. It didn't felt like a dream, nor did it feel like a nightmare. I felt like it was going to happen. I was thinking on telling Rena, but though she'll think I'm crazy. So who can I tell…should I tell Keiichi? No he'll think I'm crazy. Wait…I can tell Rika…maybe there was a world she might have been that Shion went crazy and killed us all. I'm going to have to tell her about this dream.

________________________________________________________________________

Okay I know it's been long but school is at it's end and I'm going crazy…..psychocrazy to be exact.

Okay until next time


	10. Chapter 8 The End and New Beginning

A/N: SCHOOOOOOOOL'S OUT!!! FOR!!! SUMMER!!!

And I know I'm singing it…even though June 26 passed…and I live in New York…

Oh well…James Birdsong…If I remember correctly…is now on my "thanks for reading this story" list. Well James…you should get yourself a profile and make a story you know? And you could add stories to favorites so you could keep track of its update.

Enough talk…let's roll!

________________________________________________________________________

June 16th

1:00PM

Okay, so I was right. There was a world where Shion went crazy and killed her friends and family. I can't believe that I believe Rika's story on going to different lives to find the perfect world with the perfect ending where she doesn't die. Well, life is like that. Shion hasn't been seen for 2 days, some old man named Kimiyoshi disappeared, and Rika has a sad face. Well, Rika thought Rena was going to be the one that'll stop the path to the perfect world…or did Rika already found it but wanted to know how many worlds are there that has a good ending?

"Armand-kun…you've been spacing out a lot…are you okay?" Rena asked with concern in her voice.

"I'm just thinking a lot…things have been pretty hectic ever since the Watanagashi festival…I had a lot on my mind and…"

"You're cursed!!" she nearly yelled but surprisingly, no one didn't look at her. They just kept working and talking. Ms. Chie saw a BIG cooking book and started reading it yesterday.

"Oh my freaking god! Rena…stop jumping to conclusions! How many times do I have to say it? Every hour of the damned day? Rena…I'm not cursed…so shut up…don't jump to conclusions…stop being damn religious…and everyone will be happy…well except for me…" I said in aggravation. When the school bell rang, it was the signal that half day was over. Rena started tearing. I didn't buy it at first since that I thought that she was faking it, but then she buried her head in her arms. For the longest time, I really felt guilt. I never made someone, except some family members, cry in my whole life.

"Why are you so mean? I-I only w-wanted to protect you b-but you….you…" she continue to cry. I sat next to her and hugged her tightly.

"Rena…I'm sorry…everything is just being a bit hard…you can say I have stress…I'm sorry…" I squeezed a little hard to mentally tell her that I was truly sorry. She stopped and smiled a little

"I-it's okay Armand-kun…"

"You guys done with your little episode?" Mion said with her hands on her hips with everyone in the club, except Shion, behind her.

"She was mentally hurt and I just said I was sorry…" I said. I walked out the room and went home without playing a game. I felt pretty lonely but I was used to it. I was always lonely back in America, but this kind of lonely is nothing I've never felt. .

"Armand-kun?..." I looked behind me and saw Shion. I was surprised at how she came to me. There was a small blood splatter on her shirt. I was wondering why and how she had blood on her shirt, but I shook it out my mind and pretended to be scared.

"S-Shion?...T-There's blood on you…" I faked the stuttered.

"Huh? Oh I see now…I just needed someone to talk to…", my heart was beating and I was consumed with fear and confusion. This was just like my nightmare! I'm gonna die soon. I'm gonna have to avoid the vision and try to live. If not, I'm gonna have to run like hell.

"W-what do you want to talk about?" I tried to stop stuttering. I felt like I was humiliating myself when I stutter.

"Well, you know about the murders and disappearance right? There was one person that I loved…that was part of the disappearance…"

"Let me guess…Satoshi was his name right?"

"Y-yes…and I get the feeling that all of my friends…Satako, Rika, Rena, Keiichi, and Mion were involved in his disappearance."

"Do you have any evidence? Or is it just a theory?"

"Hmm…it's a theory…but" I put my hand on her mouth and look over her shoulder. I saw Rena coming and she did not look like she was in her happy mode.

"Come…shut up and follow me…this is not a good place to talk…" I ran as she followed. We ran to my house and I locked the doors and shut the blinds.

"What's going on?" Shion asked confused.

"I have the feeling if Rena heard us talk about Satoshi, she would go to her 'religious mode' and it's annoying how she would jump to conclusions like that…now about that feeling you have…I bet you he's just ran away when he killed his aunt."

"H-he killed his aunt?!"

"Well, when I asked a few people, even you're cranky grandmother, about the murders, it seems that whenever someone is killed, the perpetrator disappears. But…oh god…this is supposed to be a secret…but…Satoshi is kept hidden away at Irie's Clinic"

"Wha-…for what reason? I haven't seen him in there when I would visit…is there a secret room or whatever that is keeping him locked up?" she was tearing with excitement.

"I wouldn't say locked up…I would say more like curing…and researching…"

"Why? What happened to him?"

"Well, he's succumbed to the disease of what people call "Oyashiro's Curse"…it's actually called the Hinamizawa Syndrome…there's 5 levels of it and the 5th one is where someone would kill themselves. Satoshi and Irie were at Okinamiya (did I spell it correctly?) and while driving back to Hinamizawa, Satoshi believed that his aunt was still alive and tried to kill himself because of extreme, and I mean EXTREME, paranoia. But Irie restrained him throughout the whole way and he was knocked into a coma. Ever since then Irie and Takano was trying to find a cure and vaccine to prevent the syndrome and cure anyone that is in effect of the syndrome" I breathed heavily.

"…So that's where he is now?" Shion asked tearing.

"Yes, but don't worry…I'm immune to the effects but when I fell off the school building, I'm sure Mion told you about it, the syndrome tried it's hardest to control me, but my mind has enough paranoia to contain so it was blocked off."

"So you're already paranoid and whatever?" Shion asked skeptically.

"If you don't believe me, I can tell you this, back in America…" I told her the story of how I became psychotic and paranoid and how I got here.

"So…that's how it started?"

"Yep…so expect to see Satoshi soon because my blood is the cure to get rid of the Syndrome…" Shion hugged me tightly and started tearing on my shirt.

"Thank you Armand-kun!...if you didn't come here…I don't know what I would do…"

"I think you would've killed your friends and yourself…" somehow she laughed at that and I went along. She ran out the door and waved good-bye to me.

"Remember this Shion…if you have a friend…half trust and half distrust your friend…sometimes there tends to be betrayals…" I said as she left. As the door closed, I sat on the couch next to Tobi.

"That was a close one…" she said smiling.

"Well…with Rika on our side…what could go wrong?" I said but Tobi hit me.

"You're gonna jinx us like that!"

"Okay…I won't say it ever again" I said as I turned on the TV and started playing Rock Band 2. I picked up my guitar (as usual, bass sucks, in my opinion,) and Tobi picked up the microphone.

(Another list of Rock Band and Guitar Hero songs I played as I played guitar and Tobi played vocals)

Bring Me To Life, Call Me When Your Sober, Anywhere, Weight Of The World – Evanescence

Monsoon, Don't Jump – Tokio Hotel

Hey John What's Your Name Again? – Devil Wears Prada ( I played vocals and she played guitar )

Thoughtless – Evanescence cover

Vermillion Pt 1 & 2, Psychosocial – Slipknot ( I played vocals and she played guitar )

Winter Winds, Undying Devotion, Flame of Passion – Edenbridge

Meridian acoustic version – Sirenia

Lots of Linkin Park songs

The Night, Down With The Sickness, Indestructible, Perfect Insanity, Inside The Fire – Disturbed

Divination, Colony Of Birchmen, Blood And Thunder – Mastodon

________________________________________________________________________

After that, I turned off the Xbox 360 and turned on the cable. Somehow I was unlucky, the channel was HBO and it was showing The Exorcist. I jumped and turned it to another channel showing a weird movie I never seen before. It was called When Fate Destroys. And I was watching it and it was a fantasy movie. There were a group of people and monsters with guns and magic trying to kill Fate. It was an awesome movie. But then, as I was about to drift to sleep, I was wide awake when I heard hard banging on my door. I was exhausted and angry. I went to the door and opened it, but the whole club had fear on their face.

"Ahh!! What are you guys!? Doing here…" my mouth was shut by Mion's hand. They all came inside and went in the basement and slammed the door. From what I've seen on their faces, something must not be pretty. So I grabbed all the weapons in my house as fast as I can, locked the doors and windows, and went in the basement with a lantern so I could see. After barricading the door, I gave everyone a weapon.

Mion – 9mm pistol

Shion – Taser Gun

Rika – Shears and a BB sub machine gun

Satako – Equipment for her famous traps

Keiichi – Baseball Bat

Me – an exact replica of the Assassins Creed Hidden Blade and an automatic shotgun with slugs and a bag to hold ammo.

"Okay…this is something I'm not used to…so…anyone gonna fill me in with the details?" I said quietly.

"Me and Rika-chan were out in the night after shopping for food, and Shion-chan saw a group of people with guns and they were coming for us! So we ran and we alerted everyone in this room and we went to you…hoping that you could protect us." Satako said with everyone nodding.

"Well…looks like we're gonna have to sleep here now…and since you guys got me wide awake with that hard banging, looks like I'm gonna be on nightshift. Well…if anyone's sleepy, go to sleep, and if anyone's wide awake, stay with me on nightshift."

With that, Rika, Satako, Rena and Shion went to sleep on the futons I put out. It was late now, like around 2 AM and me and Mion were the ones wide awake. Keiichi started getting sleepy so he slept.

"Fuck…I knew I should've had a coffee maker in here…oh well…can't be helped can it?" I said quietly.

"Well none of us drink coffee…except that time in Dunkin Donuts where you got everyone that mocha blast. It was tasty." Mion said smiling.

"Hmm…well…what now…everyone's asleep…we have no cards to play…and no games…so what do you wanna talk about?"

"Well…how about we talk about the things we'll say to them when one of us dies?"

"That's good…you start…" I said. It gave Mion a full hour to find out her words.

"Tell everyone…that they were good friends and they were the bestest of friends I could ever have…say that their leader…Mion…died protecting their souls…say that they'll remember me with the twin sister I have…Shion…say that I'll be watching them from the heavens…" I smiled.

"That's a good one…and it took you an hour to find those words…I bet you all the other thoughts you were about to say were corny ones right?"

"Mhm…now to you…what would you want me to say to them?"

"Well…I was prepared for this to each person…"

"Okay…shoot away…"

"Okay…if I die…tell Keiichi that he was a good man and tell him to be a man when he wears a maid outfit…" Mion laughed at that.

"Tell Satako that she was a good little sister and thanks for being a teacher even though she's only like what…11 or 12 years old" Mion nodded.

"Tell Rika that she was a good girl and tell her "let loose the bonds of fate"…she loves it when I say it for some reason" Mion had a confused look but smiled.

"Tell Shion that she was a good friend and tell her to stop being a child when she sees her friend sleeping with a boyfriend or girlfriend" Mion laughed silently.

"and Rena…tell her that I love her and tell her to not kill herself if I die…tell her to live on and keep the take it home mode and throw away the religious mode" Mion smiled.

"That's sweet…" I smiled too and blushed.

"and you…if I don't make it…I want to thank you…for being a good friend and for helping me through the times where I went crazy…and most of all…thank you…for letting me be a member of your little club …" she blushed and smiled.

"Hmm…I'll remember that…" she shook my hand.

"……and remember…love all of your members with loving trust…no matter how much pain they bring to one of the members or themselves…be sure to help them through……………..and also Keiichi…take care of him too…he could be a good husband for you…and don't hurt me…I'll also say that I'll make a good husband for Rena…" she blushed and I smiled.

"He could be a good husband…" I silently laughed hard as she had strawberry colors on her cheeks. We didn't expect Mion to hear her say something weird but full of emotion.

"Wow…I didn't expect that one coming…" I jumped and saw that Shion was awake.

"You were awake the whole time when we started this?" Mion asked with her eyebrow twitching.

"Yep…don't worry Onee-chan… your secret is safe with me until you say your last words to us…" Shion smiled and got up.

"Ahh…for a minute I was going to give you marks from my BB gun." Mion said silently laughing.

"Hmm...only 3:30 Am…okay good…nothing bad…" I looked at the sleeping bodies of my friends. I sat next to Rena and stroked her soft sun colored hair. Tobi sat next to me and smiled at the scene.

"You love her don't you…" Tobi asked. I nodded.

"You wanna be with her…right?" I nodded.

"Well…I'm gonna give you all a spell that'll make you guys immortal…but I'm gonna fade away into the night…never to be seen again…"

"Then don't do it…" she looked to my face and saw small tears in my eyes.

"I don't want you to fade away…I want you to stay…if you're gone…who am I gonna tell most of my deep secrets too…who will be the one I can do my pranks with…who will be the one that always keep me company…who?"

"…Okay…I'll stay…I won't bring up the subject again…" she said. All my tears went away and I continued to stroke Rena's hair.

"cute treasure…must take home…" Rena wrapped her hands around me and continued sleeping.

"Hmm…I never expected to be here…this world is messed up…but I hope there's one where we all are together maybe" I thought.

"There could be…" I heard Rika's voice in my head and I smiled.

"could be…maybe…hmm…5:30 already?...time must be going fast…" I smiled and started to sleep. I sat with my back against the wall and slept with my head hanging. I heard an explosion noise and got up quickly. I saw everyone get up and started going behind me with weapons ready.

"Wait! Don't shoot or bash us!" a voice called out and lots of people with grey uniforms surrounded us.

"The Major wants to have a talk with you…" the one in the center of the men said. Then, it was surprising. I didn't expect a nurse…A NURSE…to be the one leading this team of thieves or bandits…but with the guns they have…they were elite soldiers.

"Hello all of you…heheheh…"

"T-TAKANO!?!? You're the one trying to kill us all!?" I nearly yelled.

"Not exactly…all we want is Rika-chan and we'll spare you're life…"

"Look…I already see where this is going…but you're not gonna kill Rika…I'll die protecting her and my friends…this was the paradise I was looking for and you're making it worse than the bad times I had…I…Will…Die…Protecting my friends…even if she's been through worse than this…I'll help her get through this ! !" I yelled.

"We'll protect Rika no matter the costs!" everyone except Rika yelled.

"…fine then..." Takano walked up the stairs and closed the basement door.

"….ATTACK!!" we all attacked and fired our guns at them…leaving a bloody massacre in my basement.

"Okay…that's good…let's get out through the secret passage" I said pulling down a small lever on the wall and the wall crumbles down. It revealed a long hallway and we ran as fast as we can through the hallway. I saw a small light and smiled.

"Almost there…c'mon…" I said running faster. We got out after 5 minutes and saw the sunrise. I heard voices in the passageway so I pressed a button on the tree nearby and the passageway started caving in.

"…N-Nii-Nii? You did that?" I smiled as Satako stared in wonder.

"I knew we shouldn't kill them…but in a situation like this we have to…"

"No not that…you did the most awesome trap I've ever seen…looks like you're gonna graduate if we survive…" she stopped.

"Satako?...what's wrong?" I asked. I came closer to her to see what's wrong. She fell on me and looked up to me.

"Armand-san…n-n-nii-nii… you…were the best…replacement…for my nii-nii…" she gave me a hug and fell on the floor with a bullet-hole on her back. It pierced through her stomach and with her rough breathing, she must be still alive. I carried her and started running.

"EVERYBODY RUN!!" I screamed and we ran through the forest. We were heading for the city hoping that they don't follow us when we reach Okinamiya. There were bullets zipping around us but it hadn't hit anyone yet. Soon Keiichi fell on his back.

"Keiichi!" everyone yelled and kneeled around him. He coughed up blood.

"Well g-guys…looks like I-I'm retiring…e-early…" Keiichi gasped for breath.

"No…NO!! it cant be…you cant die now…please stay…please…" Mion begged. Keiichi tried to say something to Mion, he mouthed it because he was fading away into the morning light. He said 'I love you' to Mion. Rena yelled for us to keep going. And with tears on our faces, we ran as fast as we could, leaving Keiichi.

"Please guys…try to survive…" Keiichi thought as he ran out of life and died.

"Keep running…it cant be far!" I yelled carrying Satako around my arms still breathing roughly. Mion stopped and we looked at her.

"I'm gonna hold these guys off…for you to get there in time…" she explained.

"Mion! Don't!" I said but was pulled by Rena.

"C'mon…let's go…" she yelled and ran with everyone. I looked at Mion.

"…send them all to hell…remember the technique I told you when I asked about the sickest way to kill someone…" I said before running off again. She smiled and waved good-bye. I caught up with everyone and we all got caught and disarmed by the uniformed men that was waiting behind trees a few minutes away from where we lost Mion. We were tied and thrown to the ground in front of Takano.

"Well…who should I start off with?" Takano said look at the survivors.

"Please don't kill Satako! She's only a young girl…kill me instead!" Shion pleaded.

"Hm…I'll think about it…" Takano pulled the trigger and killed Shion in cold blood. Right in front of Satako's eyes.

"Hmm…how about a test Satako…which one is green…Broccoli or Cauliflower?"

"Cau…Broccoli…"

"Correct…" she pulled the trigger and killed Satako.

"Hmm…Rena…so…here's the truth…I am Oyashiro…I was the one who started this whole thing…" Rena couldn't help but laugh.

"You? Oyashiro-sama?...impossible…because one thing is that Oyashiro-sama wouldn't be so smug on killing people…you can't be Oyashiro-sama…you're just his puppet" this angered Takano and she shot her in front of me. I started tearing. Why was this happening?

"Now Rika…I'm saving your friend over there for later…now…ready to be unconscious?"

"No…" Rika said darkly.

"W-why not? Don't you want to be in that state so that you won't feel pain?"

"I want to stay awake so that when I live another life…your image will burn in my mind and I will label you as a killer in the next life…" Rika said.

"If there is one…put them in the van…" then the soldiers put us into the van behind the driver's seat.

"So…Rika…this world has failed…huh?" I said to her.

"Yes…but don't worry…I already loosened the bonds of fate…I'm just doing this as a challenge…to find out how many worlds there are that has a good ending"

"Hmm…if I'm in the other worlds…tell me the phrase…demons of your imagination…then I will remember this world and will help you in all the worlds that I'll be in…"

"How will it remember this world?" Rika asked confused. Then, as if it was on cue, Tobi appeared beside me.

"Well…since she's a soul…she can do spells now…but some will take away her energy and if all of it is drained…she'll fade away…but in a day she'll recharge…so a few times I do spells to help either me or you guys…" I smiled.

"Well…thank you for helping us…" Hanyuu said frowning.

"Hey…cheer up Hanyuu…you and Rika already found that world of happiness…why frowning?" I asked

"It's because we all lost…"

"But it's one step closer to find out which worlds are okay or not…" I said. We stopped and the van doors were open. I was restrained by the soldiers and some of the soldiers carried Rika in front of the doors of Oyashiro's Shrine. Takano had a scalpel and cut across Rika's stomach and her insides spill out. Rika's dress was ripped apart in the process and it flew away into the wind. Like how Rika told me, she dies naked. It was a gruesome and revolting sight.

"Now for you Armand-chan…"

"…Wow Takano…you are the most violent psychopath I've ever met…if only my hands were untied right now…everyone here would be dead in under a minute…"

"…Ever heard of Capitol Punishment?"

"Let me guess…you're gonna give it to me aren't you?"

"Well…I was gonna frame you saying that you killed all you're friends in cold blood but I wouldn't be the one to kill you…so I'll just give you the same fate as Rika…" Takano threw me to the ground across from Rika's body. Takano left and it was my chance. She must've forgot about my untied feet and her soldiers were in the van talking. So I got up and ran quietly. I jumped in the air and both my arms were in the front of my stomach. I looked at the knots and started to work my way out of the ropes and in a few minutes of running and untying, my hands were free and I started to run faster. I ran to the Sonozaki Estate and Shion's bodyguard, Kasai, looked at me weird.

"A-Armand-san?...w-why is there blood on you?" he asked with little worry.

"Mion…Shion…everyone of my friends…killed in cold blood…g-get all the people…equip them with guns…do it…before they come and kill us all…hurry before they AHH!!!!!!!" I screamed as I felt a bullet pierce through my shoulder. Kasai grabbed my arm and we rushed inside the estate.

"Oryo-sama!...send out all the guards to defend the estate…" Kasai said to Oryo Sonozaki.

"Wha-? For what purpose?" she asked confused.

"This boy…he's recently been shot, and those marks on his wrist means that he must've escaped from these people." Kasai explained.

"Okay…the alert button should be in the Council Meeting Room." Oryo pointed to the hallway. Kasai and me ran as fast as we can and we got to the meeting room and pressed the button. An ear-shattering wail was heard and we heard gunshots from outside. I was curious of who was winning so I was finding stairs and went up to the roof and looked outside. There seemed to be ordinary people shooting at the grey uniformed men. But the battle didn't last long. The grey uniformed men won and started storming the estate. Takano saw me and rounded up some men and started working her way to where I was.

"So this is it…this is the end of the line…I'm never gonna see…that day that might never come…" I started to cry. I was going to die and I didn't want that. Then I saw all of my friends in ghost forms surrounding me.

"W-what…the…" I was startled seeing them.

"Well…this world was imperfect…we didn't win…" Keiichi said.

"Don't worry…there is a world…where we all live and the ending isn't a bad one like this…" Rena said.

"Nii-nii…I will be able to see both nii-nii's…you and Satoshi…the one that cares for me…and the one that is my student…" Satako said.

"I wonder…why Takano is behind this." Mion said.

"We will expose her if we live again" Shion said cracking her ghostly fingers.

"Armand…I will…say that phrase…if we are to survive the next world that you'll be in…" Rika said.

"Guys…thank you…for helping me…for being my friends…for making me smile after years of faking…for welcoming me with welcome arms…and…for placing me into something I've always been trying to find…a place right for me…a home right for me…and a paradise…right for me…" I smiled with a tear coming down.

"Well, well, aren't you in a heap of trouble…" Takano said with a Desert Eagle in hand.

"Well…I wanna live…so GO TO HELL!!" I ran at her really fast and the replica of the hidden blade sliced across her wrists and blood bursted out her wrists. Her desert eagle dropped on my hands and there it was. All of my memories passed through my head and anger rushed through my body.

"AHH!!! MY HANDS!!!" Takano screamed.

"Well you'll be burning in hell with the rest of your comrades you son of a bit-"I shot at her legs and she screamed. I laughed seeing my one last victim scream. I thrusted the hidden blade into her eyes and she screamed and she stopped screaming. She fell over and died.

"…my mission is done…this life is now obsolete…into the next life I go to…" I said taking the gun to my head.

"Armand…please don't!" Tobi pleaded.

"Sorry…I'll be with our friends…you'll be part of them too…" I said. But then a gunshot from behind me went through my back and I was hurt badly, but I couldn't feel the pain. I was too shocked. I fell over waiting to feel the hard concrete ground but something gripped my wrists and I feel…a hard gust of wind?

________________________________________________________________________

I looked around and looked below me. I was looking straight down to the sea next to a little speck that seemed to be a city. Have I been dreaming this all along?

"Are you crazy? We don't want you to die!" the same flight attendant said.

"Well…life is ours…we make our own decisions…" I said climbing back in and got my bags.

"Forgot this on the way out…" I kicked the flight attendant to the seats and jumped out….again. I saw Tobi, as a ghost, smiling to me. I smiled back and we embraced hands.

"Here we go again…" I said to her.

"Ready when you are…" she said before we splashed down. But this time, I didn't pass out. After 10 minutes, we were washed up on shore and I saw Irie and Satako's eyes.

"Heheh…hello…" I nervously said.

"…wow…you sure are a daredevil…" Irie said.

"Yea…jumping out of an airplane in that height is dangerous…" Satako said.

"Well I'm the kind of man who likes to sacrifice his life for the thrills life offers us…so you do what you do and I do what I do." I said smiling. I got up and dusted the sand off of me.

"Well…you seem to be okay…do you have any money for a hotel or something?" Irie said.

"Irie-san…I'll take him in!...I have the feeling that we've met before…and he was something like nii-nii…" Satako said but uttered the last word in sadness.

"Don't worry…I'll get him back for you…" I looked at Irie and he had a surprised face.

50 minutes later

"Okay…how did you know that Satoshi was in my clinic?" Irie asked with an amazed tone.

"Well…let's just say an old friend in this village came and told me about his researches here and the people here…" I said. Irie raised an eyebrow.

"Okay…I see…now…you say you're blood is a cure or vaccine for the HS?"

"Yes…do a little test on Satoshi and he'll be okay!"

An Hour Later

"Armand-san! It works!" Irie said bringing in a blonde haired boy that looked a lot like Satako.

"Hmm…told you…now Satako is gonna have a fun time now…" I smiled.

"…Armand-chan…thanks for helping me…" Satoshi said shaking my hand.

________________________________________________________________________

ToBeContinued

Immediately

A/N lol sorry for being long but I wanna make a long chapter for my reviewers

________________________________________________________________________

"Students…we have one new student and another student that came back…the other student will be a surprise…but here's the new student…everyone…welcome Kendrick Armand-kun…" Chie announced to the class.

"H-hello everyone…I look forward to being your friends" was all I could say. This was all new to me. Being reborn is a weird experience for me. I don't know how Rika had the minds to push back this weird feeling.

"Here…take a seat next to Rika-chan…" the blue haired teacher said. I sat next to Rika and we both smiled.

"Demons-"

"Rika…I know…" I interrupted. She was amazed and we both smiled. I smiled at Hanyuu who was fully alive instead of being ghostly.

"Hmm…so Hanyuu has enough powers to be solid again?"

"Mhm…ever since we found that world…she gained infinite power to help us through the challenge worlds…"

"Now that you mention it…I do kinda feel powerful…" Tobi said.

"Well…let's keep working…don't wanna get in trouble for not doing work…nipah!" she said her catch phrase. I smiled. Then, I felt being picked up. Let me guess…

"Hau! Rena is gonna take Rika and Armand-chan home!" she started running. Everyone started chasing after her. But she was faster and we were at her house in less then 10 minutes. She dropped us on the couch and smiled. I swear, I thought I saw little hearts floating around her.

"Yay! I've finally taken Rika home, and the new kid is cute so I decided to take him home too" Rena squealed.

"Yep…this is the Rena I remember…" I whispered to Rika.

________________________________________________________________________

"I wonder who's at the door…kana…kana…." Rena said while she was throwing a bunch of questions at me, leaving Rika alone. I looked out the window and saw Keiichi, Mion, Shion, Satako and Satoshi. I opened the door looking all sad.

"A-Armand-kun? What happened?" Mion asked.

"T-this girl freaking kidnapped me! Damnit how do you guys live with this knowing you're friend is going around stealing and kidnapping people who she thinks is cute?" I playfully asked.

"Don't worry…take it like a man and you might-"

"If you say that I'll get her heart…I will strangle you like there's no tomorrow…" I interrupted Mion.

"Okay…where's Rena and Rika?" Satako asked.

"Upstairs playing dress-up…" I said.

________________________________________________________________________

"Wow…time restarted and the same event is going on…except Satoshi being here and everyone is here in the sleepover" I said to Tobi.

"Mhm…the kids are having a fun time with Rock Band 2…although I like how you made me in the game…I'm impressed…" she said.

"Yep…and good thing is even though you're a ghost and everyone saw you…they didn't go crazy…they accepted you just like that…" I smiled.

"Remind me why you ran away…"

"To find a place and people that's nice…like this village and the citizens of this village"

"Hmm…I see…"

"Armand-kun…wanna play guitar?" Satoshi asked.

"Okay…get ready guys…we're in for some chop…" I said

3-4 minutes after playing Thrasher by Evile

"My ARMS!!!" Keiichi and Mion complained as they're arms ached.

"Man up you too…you're gonna have to befriend pain if you wanna get to my level…" I smiled.

"The singing wasn't even hard…" Satako said while holding the microphone.

"Try Painkiller Satako…then you'll know how hard it is to sing songs with the demon markings." I said.

"Let's see you try hard songs on each instrument…" Shion yelled.

"Underestimating me aren't you eh?"

10-15 minutes of instrument insanity

"…You play too much of this game" Shion said.

"…ehh…" I fell on the couch and started sleeping. Rena squealed and started hugging me saying on I was cute.

"Armand sleeping is so cute…I wanna take him home!" she said

"Already home Rena-chan…" Keiichi said. Everyone started laying down their futons and laid on theirs and slept…except Rena who keeps playing with my curls. -_-

________________________________________________________________________

A/N

FINALLY I FINISH THIS GODDAMN CHAPTER!!!! AND IT'S LONG SO I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!!

After this one I'm gonna be focusing my attention on a new story…some of my loyal subjects a.k.a reviewers will be granted a sneak peak once this story is done so if you want a sneak peak…get a profile and start reviewing.

The next story will

Have Me ( I cant seem to get myself out of the stories I make)

It will involve an awesome anime with a school girl, a demon, a monk, a demon slayer, and a cute fox and twin tailed cat (if you don't know what it is…I'm ashamed of you)

Nothing more I'll give

So get a profile and review this story and tell your friends about this story. And if you're a…hint listed on number 2…fan…you'll get a sneak peak.

So wait till later and see ya later.


	11. Chapter 9 Fated Battle The Beginning

A/N: Due to me being on vacation to Indonesia for a few weeks, moving to NJ, I got delayed so that's the explanation of the situation.

So, I tried writing my Inuyasha story on notebook but it didn't work out so screw it, I'm typing it down when I'm done with this story.

Story time children…gather 'round for the telling of …

Rika's Challenge Ch. 9

The Dream of Horror and The Fated Battle

________________________________________________________________________

April 26

5:00 AM

I woke up and looked around me. Everything was alive and well, the other world past away and it was nothing but a memory. A real memory. I guess there's some time power that Hanyuu has in her power. When I tried getting up, I was pinned down by Rena's sleeping arm. Guess she thinks I'm that cute that she would never let me go even when sleeping. A few hours passed and they are STILL sleeping. I have no idea how they're still sleeping. I even passed the international dateline so maybe it's the jet lag or something. So I sang a song to pass the time. (A song that I wrote but not fully completed)

________________________________

Memories

Verse:

Sit beside me

I will listen to your sorrows

I will listen with great honesty

I won't be mad nor sad

Tell me what happened

I will help you with that anger

It won't make sense

If you keep it in

I will help you get through the pain

I will hold you, no matter what shame

I don't care what you say

You'll always be the same

Pre-chorus:

Don't try to keep the sorrow and anger in

I can see it in your eyes

You know I love you; I don't want to see you cry

Let me hold you with sweet compassion

I'll help you replace the pain with love

Chorus:

Don't tear apart the memories with the anger and sorrow within

I'll open the door of happiness and I'll lead you in

My soul's dark and yours is as bright as the sun

But with our love, I'll carry you into the realm above

No more pain, no more anger, no more sorrow

Don't hold the anger, for it'll turn your soul, black as coal

I don't want to see you sad that way

Just please, smile on away

The demons you know aren't real

The person that's real is me, oh…

I'll set this sorrow and anger, from your soul, free

I'll fill it with joy that's a part of me

Post-chorus:

My time, my soul, my heart, is part of you

My love…

I will never leave you all alone in your sorrow

Just smile on away………….

______________________________ (lol I'm listening to Slayer and I made a love song)

I smiled at myself.

"Wow Armand, you really outdid the creativity in your own head…you really should start a band" the voices inside me said.

"I should…wait a fuckin' minute…you usually say bad and diabolical things but you just said something not mean…why is that?" I thought.

"We're the same…remember…you get mood swings, so I'll be part of the mood your in"

"Oh, then that'll explain the other things that wasn't you back when we were in New York and New Jersey…"

"Yes…by the way, Rena just moved so now you can roam around now…"

I looked and saw that I could get up, so I got up and went outside. I saw a big truck and it was the same van that I was in, so I went into action that I wanted.

"No code of conduct, no law…God dragged me into this…I'm getting the hell out…" I thought to myself. I sneaked through the bushes near the truck. I heard bottle clanking each other so I thought that they were drinking.

"Tobi…can you spawn me a black robe that can cover my face, but I could see through, black gloves with the hidden blade and a silenced machine gun…doesn't matter which gun…" I asked Tobi sweetly.

"Okay…whatever is necessary to get through the endless June…" she said in my head. I was immediately dressed in a black robe with both gloves having the hidden blade and 2 AK-74 (play COD4 to know the gun) behind my back. So practically, I was like Altair and Ezio, but in modern day.

So I crept through the open doors and started the bloodbath. I had both blades out and started shooting the uniformed men and stabbing them viciously. It was like going back through old times, but it was out of defense back then, but now, it was out of protection except without getting paid. So after killing them, I heard someone talking through the car radio.

"Hello? Fariath? What is with all the screaming?" someone said through the truck's radio. I picked up and put on a somewhat manly voice.

"Sorry sir…we all are having a good time with all the alcohol here…wanna come? Hey, what are you doin' with that- AUGHH!!!!!!!" I shot the gun to make it sound like someone was shooting.

"Fariath? Anyone respond! Hello! Warbler…check up on Fariath!" that was my cue, I started up the engine and started driving it into a secret drivepath that I found, so I put the car there and cleaned up any evidence of me killing them. I brought the robe with me, but not the guns and put the hidden blade on the safety grip so it would look like he killed his team out of his drunken state, and woke up from the drunken state and would go insane and killed himself.

"Okay Tobi…these vile men has been eliminated…teleport us back into the house…" I asked her.

"Okay…just wait for a few seconds" she said and then I was surrounded by an aura and started spinning around, then I wounded up onto the roof of Rena's house (which everyone was sleeping in…aka sleepover).

"Eh? Why did you put me up here?" I asked her.

"I don't know…just felt like it…" she responded.

"Damn…now I have to wait until they wake-"

"Armand-kun! How did you get up there?" I heard Rena's voice behind me.

"Shit! Tobi…spawn a ladder over in the bushes! Quick!" I told her in my mind. "Will do…" she spawned a ladder near the bushes that was near another house.

" I found a ladder and I got up here but it fell…and I'm scared that I could get hurt if I try to get down without it…help me please!" I started faking tears. Rena was so stunned by it that she quickly turned into her Take It Home mode.

"So cute! I wanna take you home!!" she found the ladder, came up and dragged me down the ladder. She took me inside and took me to her room. She gently dropped me onto her beanbag chair (I know she doesn't have one but play along please?).

"Oh no…I'm more scared…" I made myself blush.

"Why? Oh you're more cuter when you all blushy blushy!" she smiled and danced around me.

"I'm afraid you're gonna do something naughty to me and I'm not ready for that kind of action…" that comment made Rena blush so much that she ran out her room and hid her blush. By the time she got out, everyone was awake and saw her running down the stairs covering her face with her hands.

"Uh…what's wrong Rena-chan?" Rika asked.

"N-n-n-nothing…n-n-nothing's wrong…" she stammered.

"Something's up…where's Armand-kun?" Satako asked.

"H-he somehow got up on the roof and the ladder fell…he was so cute I dragged him in my room…he said something that made me blushy…blushy…" Rena tried to say but with all the stuttering some of them barely heard what she said. I came down and smiled greatly.

"Uh oh…Armand-kun was thinking bad thoughts…bad Armand-kun, bad!" Rika playfully scolded me.

"Hmm…your so mean…I didn't think that…she took me to her room and I thought that she had those thoughts in her naughty mind…" I grinned perversely. Rena was blushing greatly.

"Hahahaha…don't worry Rena-chan…it'll be part of you when your growing up…" Satoshi said.

"Mhm…be like me…and think like me" both Mion and Shion said.

"Yea…and hopefully all of you are gonna be related…so Keiichi…expect traps from your sister-in-law Satako…" I said playfully.

"What was that?!" Mion and Shion said simultaneously.

"Hello!...Shion would marry Satoshi and Mion would marry Keiichi…think about this for a second…Satako is Satoshi's sister, Shion is Mion's sister. So if you marry, all of you…Satoshi, Satako, Mion, Shion, and Keiichi will be related…simple as that…" I smiled. Then I see blushed faces of them.

"…I should run right?" I asked.

"Yep…I think so…" Keiichi said stammering.

"Umm…Okay just give me a head start and I'll just- get out of the way!" I caught them off guard and started running. They got stunned with the unexpected running and started running after me.

"C'mon! Just take a joke!" I started laughing.

"You really are gonna pay for that joke!" Shion said.

"You're gonna get severe punishment!" Mion yelled.

"I won't let that pass me by!" Keiichi laughed.

"Here's a medal Armand-kun! If nii-nii marries Shii-chan, I could get Keiichi a lot more!" Satako caught up to me and gave me a small sticker and I put it on my shirt and ran faster as her encouragement gave me more energy. She stopped and in under a second, they past her.

"This is fun…don't you think Shii-chan?" Satoshi said.

"Yes but it will be more fun if we catch him…." Shion said. I heard it and dropped on my stomach when Mion nearly caught my arm. They all tripped over me and I got up and tripped over Shion's feet. They dragged me all the way to Rena's house.

"Get ready for severe punishment!" Mion grinned evilly.

"No…NO….NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed as they ordered in the dress.

^1 hour later^

"You know if you stop thinking about it, it doesn't feel that bad…" I said walking through the town with Rena…wearing fake cat ears, cat tail, and cat gloves…followed by wearing a skirt but still had my jeans on…and black markers painted my face to make it like I have whiskers.

"It makes you look more cute to me!" Rena smiled.

"Compliment her…you know you want to…" Tobi said.

"Hey Rena…I need something to tell you and I cannot hold it in…" I said smirking.

"What is it and….w-why are you sm-smirking?" Rena stammered.

"You see the sun? You see that beautiful sun? That lovely sun?"

"Y-yes? What about?"

"It reminds me of that beautiful girl…the one I love…"

"Who is she? Is she cute?" she started twitching.

"Yes…she has orange hair…she loves cute things and likes to touch and play with the curls on my hair…" Rena started blushing.

"……….M-m-me?......the sun reminds you of me?"

"Yea…I like the touch of your hands…the smile on your face…the way you walk…and the feeling of your skin…the sun is not who I am in love with…my previous love…she's still wants me to go on…so I will comply with her wish and she won't mind if I'm with you…" Tobi appeared behind me. "take care of him" she whispered to Rena and disappeared into the depths of my mind.

"It's not the sun I am in love with…it's you…" I could see her blushing and holding me. Not in her take-it-home mode but in a mode that means love. She looked up to my face and I felt her hand stroking my cheek down to my hand which she held.

"I am also in love with you too…**watashi imei ai otaku matsudai**…" she spoke with sweet compassion and kissed me passionately. (the Japanese language means I will love you forever. I don't think it's the right words but I went to a translation site that can only translate one word a time so I did it the best of my knowledge). It was a good loving moment. I was hoping it never ended but we pulled away for air.

"Hmm…is that cherry or strawberry flavor?" I asked. She giggled. "Strawberry" she said to me. We both shared laughter with each other. We were walking to the junkyard and she asked if I can get her the model of that colonel sanders doll from the KFC restaurant. I was getting the junk out from the top. There was a piece of aluminum foil that if I take it off, some of the junk will collapse and I will be able to get the thing out.

"ARGH!! Damn that aluminum foil is a mother-bitch! Well that's it, no more nice boy…psycho mode on!" I started pulling it like crazy until it slipped out. I fell over and nearly landed on Rena, but she moved out the way and I landed on my feet but slipped and thought that if I grab her I could regain my balance. I tried it but I was dead wrong, she tumbled down and landed on top of me.

"Ow! What the…………..ummm……." I blushed hard as I learned that I pulled her down with me and I was her cushion.

"…….A-a-armand-kun…" she blushed hard as well.

"Ohouhou…what do we have here?" I heard Keiichi's voice at the entry point of the junkyard.

"What is…ooh…what's going on hear? Naughty thoughts is definitely going through they're minds…Nipah~!" Rika cooed.

"Sh-sh-shut up…try taking aluminum foil out of garbage heap and fall over and see what it feels…ah that hurts…Rena could you get off?" I said but stuttered a little. She nodded and got off. I went into the garbage heap and got a few things out the way and cut my hands and arms a few times until I got the sanders doll.

"Here you go Rena-chan!" I said winking at her. She smiled and started running back home with her new possession.

"Hmm…it fills my heart with joy seeing her smile and being happy…" I said to the others that are walking back home.

"It does for me too…by the way how did it feel to kiss Rena?" I was unaware of the question when Shion asked that.

"It felt heart-warming. It took all the pain and sorrow away and…oh and her lips was strawberry flavored and it was a good moment we had and- Whoa whoa whoa…oh my god…you guys are gonna have to get ready for major payback! Rika…Satako…since you both not ready for it…I'll let you off the hook…Shion, Mion, Keiichi, Satoshi…you guys are gonna wish you guys never asked that question and wished that I wasn't in my perverse mood!" I yelled and blushed as they laughed so hard.

"Well…we're gonna go…see ya guys later…"everyone said to each other. So I was running to Rena's house and since I had no other place to sleep, Rena offered me a place to sleep. Her father was going to get help from the village to build me a house to my liking. I didn't want to ask too much of them, but they were okay with it. So I went into the guest's room and opened the door and put lots of ropes on it in case of robbers and the ropes will trigger a trap that'll have a 7 pound metal ball drop and hit their face. I laid down on my futon and went to sleep, waiting for the next passing day to come by.

"You sure everyone except, Rika and Hanyuu, forgot about the past life? Or are you just joking around?" I asked Tobi just to be sure.

"Yes…no one has any memories of the deaths that they've experience throughout the time we've been here…just nothing at all…but don't worry…stay optimistic about this…we'll find a way through Takano's forces and get through this once and for all…even if we have to kill…it'll be for your happiness…"

"Tobi? That's not like you…a-are you sure you'll let me-"

"Why did you think I spawned the robes and weapons for you?" I couldn't believe this. Before when I was angry, she would calm me down but now with this attitude change, even though it was something I didn't need, it was good in this situation.

"Okay…just go to sleep…" I closed my eyes and dreamed something more horrific than my other dreams.

________________________________________________________________________

Instead of a psychotic dream of me killing everyone, I was with friends near and dear to me. We were out in an empty grass field out of the middle of nowhere. We were playing tag and now we're just talking about nonsense.

"So that's how you slap someone and he or she will just leave you alone." Keiichi said laughing with everyone giggling and smiling. They were just talking nonsense until we heard a gunshot and Rena fell over. I ran to her and kneeled beside me. I couldn't say anything. I was so speechless on why would this happen.

"Armand-kun…please…protect us and the village…be our guardian…" Rena said before the sky blue eyes darkened and the shine in it disappeared. I felt an ultimate power flowing within me. Tobi had a sad and frightened face. This dream has turned into a nightmare.

"Oh no…ARMAND!! HOLD THE ANGER BACK!! DON'T TRANSFORM!!" Tobi pleaded. The power felt so good. I had a thought of all of my enemies destroyed, dismembered and died like a weakling they all were.

"AHAHAHA!!! And give up on killing all my enemies?! No way will I give up on that chance! Ahahahaha…this demon inside me will unleash and will help me destroy all who are defiant to me and all who I hate…you all will be spared but all my enemies will cease to exist…" I said in an evil tone. I felt something grow out of my back, blood orange horns coming out of my head, and blood red claws coming out of my fingers. I started feeling a gust of wind pulling me up and I realized it was wings that I had grown out my back.

After that, all the killings I've done in that dream, I felt like I created the ultimate sin of all.

-Death to all of thou enemies is the ultimate sin thou has created- I heard a heavenly voice said to me.

"You treated me like dirt…you're the one who gave me these demons and now I'm the one controlling them…God…you put me in this position not me…if you had the decency to at least treat me normal I wouldn't have done this…" I yelled into the realm I felt that was above me.

-I'm sorry my son...it's how life is…thou enjoy it your way…I never came down to help because it would've destroyed thy name as god to others- it responded before it left me.

"This world is imperfect…that's it…I will make-ARGH!!!!!!!!" I was being pulled down and was being restrained by hands of a military force. There in front of me, my friends were in front of me.

"I'm sorry Armand-kun…we didn't try hard enough to help you…" Satako started tearing.

"If only…if only we could've helped…" Shion cried.

"We're sorry Armand-kun…this is the only way…" Keiichi pulled out an ancient looking pistol.

"NO!! DON'T-"Tobi was interrupted by the sound of the boom.

"just as planned…hehehehe….hahahahaha! HAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!" the demon took over my body and it looked like me, except with the black markings on it's bodies and the blood red eyes. It spawned a sword and started a massacre throughout the whole world.

"All hail the dark overlord that took over this boy's indescribable soul and used his imagination to rule the world…Satan…" a demon introduce the lord of Hell, and the dark and miserable earth. He didn't look anything like himself, he was only soul and with the angered soul of mine, together my angered soul and the dark lord destroyed all who defied us.

________________________________________________________________________

"When will that new boy of yours wake up?" Rena's father asked Rena.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed loud enough that nearly deafened everyone in the village's ears and broke the windows in the village. I curled up onto the corner as Rena came in the door.

"Armand-kun? Are you okay?" she asked sweetly.

"O-oh god why? Why did he give me that dream…why?" I cried so much that with that much sorrow, I fainted and my hands stretched out to Rena.

"Armand-kun? Armand-kun?! ARMAND-KUN!!" I heard Rena called to me as I fainted.

________________________________________________________________________

May 30th

2:00 PMIrie Clinic

"Armand-kun…please wake up…please don't leave me alone…who will be with me? Who will I take home? Who?" I heard Rena's lonely voice as I awaken from my sleep. I heard her leave the room and I got up. I took off the pulse scanners and it made that annoying bleep.

Rena came in the room running and tearing but she pushed into me. I looked down at her and smiled to her.

"Hello Rena-Chan…"

"A-Armand-kun?! You're okay!" we hugged each other and I twirled her around so happy to see her. I felt the delicate touch of her skin, the life in her soul, and the warmth of her body as I twirled her around.

"I'm sorry this happened…I think Oyashiro-sama tried to punish me for my sins…" I started tearing.

"If he doesn't forgive you…I will…"I felt her lips onto mine and held a moment together. I was surprised by what she said, but smiled that she threw away the religious mode. We separated after a few moments.

"I have to tell Dr. Irie-san that your awake…"Rena left the room and I sat down.

"Hmm…Tobi…how much time has passed since I fainted from that dream?" I asked her.

"Over a month…from April 27th to today, May 30th…a lot has passed since you fainted. Everyone has been informed of Rika's problem since you fainted. Now they're getting ready for the day before the Watanagashi Festival…the plan is that…" Tobi explained to me the plan that everyone had made to fool Takano and her specialized troops and getting some man I forgot his name, to Okinamiya so he could get an elite force called the Banken to arrest Takano. I chuckled at the plan.

"You know…I think we should just do the plan without the Banken…I'm a great asset to this village…I'll be the guardian of it and your gonna help me…this is our village…we don't need elite forces to help us…here's a wish…I want you to have unlimited energy so that you'll never fade away…if that doesn't work…well just do it…God is gonna have to accept the fact…but when the Watanagashi Festival passes…you wont have unlimited energy but you'll still be here…are you able to do that?"

"Can do…why?"

"Well, looking back at my childhood and of all the things that amazes me…I think I'm gonna need some things to help me…but I'll be giving them a fair fight…"

"Okay…whatever my demon boy wants…"

"Please…call me prince…" we both laughed but silenced when Dr. Irie came in.

(I'm skipping this part due to lack of attention span)______________________________

June 12th

6:00PMSonozaki Estate

"Since Armand-kun hasn't woken up…we're gonna have to start this without him" Mion said sadly. Her grandmother didn't inform them that I came because I wanted this to be a surprise.

"Hmm…I wonder why he hasn't waken up…he's a great asset to us…" Rika said sadly.

"Don't worry…he'll be happy to know that the village is safe when he wakes up…" Satoshi said.

"Okay, now the plan here is that Tomitake will find a way to Okinamiya and will call the Banken units to provide us assistance." Oishi said reminding everyone.

"That's right…Satako will be setting traps everywhere to throw Takano's forces off balance…" Keiichi said in an enthusiastic voice.

"That's right! I'm the orange flame, Keiichi's the red flame, Rena's the blue flame…aren't I correct?" Satako smiled.

"And I'm the dark fire…the fire that they'll fall and cower…" I walked past the door with loose black and dark red shirt and dark blue pants with blood red markings. They were scared at first but were so happy to know it was me. "You guys aren't gonna start the action without me will you?" I smiled at their expression.

"Armand-kun! You're here!" everyone came around me and embraced in a friendly hug.

"Thanks guys…now on to the real thing…while I was coming here…Takano's forces has been spying on you guys and knows of the plan already…I've eliminated them but since Takano knows this already…they will be coming here to this estate…we need to defend this estate and at the same time infiltrate the clinic that's half a mile away from here…" I said explaining to them of the flaw that happened a while ago.

"Oh no! Hope is now lost…" Rena said sadly.

"Don't worry…I've informed Kasai about this and he's going throughout the village handing everyone weaponry and armor to take care of Takano's forces that could be heading to the estate. The houses will be reinforced with more people from Okinamiya so we will have a chance…but the main part about this is supplies…so someone inform Tomitake on the phone to stay in Okinamiya and get a few Banken troops to defend this estate." I said. Everyone was astounded.

"This village will be a warfare! I'm not having this go around in my town!" Oishi said to me grabbing my shirt.

"Got any better ideas? If not then get off…" I replied darkly. He sighed and let go of me.

"Guess we have no other choice do we?" Hanyuu said scared.

"I wish there was but there isn't…but stay brave and optimistic…okay…when Kasai comes back…he'll give us weapons and swords to defend ourselves okay?" everyone cheered in agreement.

"This is our town…no one is gonna take it away from us…there may be lots of casualties but all for the greater good…I don't want this either but these kind of forces doesn't seem to be that forgiving…they're willing to sacrifice their lives until they get Rika…so everyone…get some rest…I'll be on night duty to defend the estate just in case…" I said and everyone cheered. I grabbed a pistol, a few guns and a bag of throwing knives.

I went up the roof and asked Tobi for night-vision and to sense which person is part of Takano's forces or not. All my guns has a muzzle flash so that it would hide the flash that my gun fired. It was currently 3:00AM and I wasn't yet tired. I got rid of 2 trucks that contained Takano's troops and threw knives at the soldiers that was sneaking through the bushes. Lots of the soldiers ran away while a few was determine to get Rika, so I did the most simplest thing…kill them with my silenced M1A1 Carbine. (I play lots of COD5).

"Jeez…I thought these guys are specialized forces…these kind of troops are so weak as if they never done a drill in army camp…at least I didn't though…" I talked to Tobi who was having some fun killing too.

"Yea…specialized my ass…I could kill them with a pistol from this distance…" we laughed but then heard silenced AK-47 rifles being shot.

"Damn…if I get shot I need you to heal my wounds okay?" I said to Tobi as I was loading a clip into my Silenced L85A1. I started shooting in a 3 shot burst. I shot and shot until I killed them all.

"Okay…well…Tobi…spawn an FG42 with a few clip size of an MG42 and an FN MAG with a few clip size of 500 bullets…and make it so that there's 4 of them and their facing in the four main directions of north, south, west and east."

"Okay…just a minute…" and there was big machine guns that looked in all ways and bags of ammunition.

"Nice…" then the dawn of morning came. Today is the day of our fated battle. The battle of The Village Of Hinamizawa Versus The Forces of Takano, the intelligent commander of these soldiers.

Who will win this dedicated battle?

That is for the gods to decide.

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: F*CKIN GOD I FINISHED THIS DAMNED CHAPTER!!! YOU GUYS ARE GONNA LOVE IT OR I'LL HAVE TOBI SPAWN OUT A TANK WITH EVERY BULLETS EXPLODING LIKE AN ATOMIC BOMB!!

Well I got that out my system…good bye and wait patiently children…it will come to pass when the story will finish.


	12. Chapter 10 Sins of This World

A/M : I started this chapter early as usual…now about the stories I'm gonna make in the future…the probability of me being in the stories will be very high unless I make a custom character.

I DON'T OWN HIGURASHI!!! PLEASE DON'T DELETE THE STORY!! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING THAT MIGHT BE INCLUDED IN THIS STORY!! SOME THINGS ARE USED FOR THE ENTERTAINMENT OF THE READERS AND YET AGAIN I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!...just myself.

So gather 'round…the story of

Rika's Challenge

Chapter 10

Sins Of This World ________________________________________________________________________

Sonozaki Estate

3 days before the Watanagashi Festival

12:00 AM

"We have no place to go…Oyashiro-sama will decide who win, but don't fret! Our enemies will be relentless so we'll attack with the same power and relentlessness they have…they stalk our people and haunt the fields…this place will be death's garden but not for long…there is 5,000 volunteers from Okinamiya so we could have the upper hand…we will do everything in our power…to get them out of our home…we will do what is best for our friend Rika Furude! No one will get to her…not even death will stumble upon her presence!" I yelled to my friends and the people that I have. They all cheered and yelled in agreement.

"It was their choice to face us! It was their choice to get Rika! But our choice will have some sacrifices…but no matter…IT IS FOR OUR VILLAGE AND OUR GOD OYASHIRO-SAMA!!" everyone yelled for joy.

"Weapons ready men and women of Hinamizawa and Okinamiya! They will be in our sights…for we can hear their footsteps…when they're in sight…fire…first row…lay down…second row…crouch…third row…stay standing…forth to tenth row…stay ready…everyone else…find sniping points and take their heads off!" everyone got into position in less then a minute.

"SNIPERS!! READY YOUR SILENCERS AND MUZZLE FLASHES!!" I yelled to the snipers I have. I took out my AK-47 and holstered my Desert Eagle and FAMAS. When we saw the enemies, we screamed bloody murder and fired our guns at them. I shot like crazy at the Yamainu's direction.

"NO FORGIVENESS!!! NO REMORSE!! FIRE AT THEIR COWARDLY SOULS!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs while firing. Bullets kept cutting through the air and onto the flesh it hit. The Yamainu started retreating back to their camps. Everybody started cheering. I fired my gun in the air and they stopped cheering.

"We're not done yet! Everybody…follow them and keep crippling as much people as you can!" I commanded. They screamed bloody murder again and we run as fast as we can to follow The Yamainu as they retreated. I took out my radio and contacted Satako, Shion and Satoshi. "Are you guys ready with the traps?" I yelled into the radio. "Ready!" they all said. "Okay…just trigger it when in range!" I said and contacted Keiichi and Mion. "How's the enemy forces? Are they running?" I asked them through the radio. "Yes! They're falling as we shoot! If we keep this up, they'll be outnumbered!" they yelled. "Good! Kasai! How are things at the estate?" I contacted Kasai. "We are doing well so far…although I wonder where you got these guns from…" he responded with great joy. "Well I found them sitting around so we got good use for it!" I put my radio back and started shooting the Yamainu back to where they came. But the unexpected happened, they threw smokescreen and we all started shooting in the smoke since none of us were in it.

"Rena! Stay close and I'll make sure no one gets you!" I said to her when she ran to me. "Don't worry…I have my big cleaver as a shield…" she positioned her cleaver and started shooting with her GUU-5/P. I shot back at them with my FAMAS and started picking off the Yamainu forces that were coming at me, Rena and my forces. I felt some of the bullets cut my arms and legs, but that didn't stop me from shooting them.

"Oyashiro will have their souls for threatening and intruding our village!" I yelled at my troops hoping they'll get motivated. This seemed like the beginning, but no, this was only the beginning of this warfare.

________________________________________________________________________

"Rika! Rika! Armand-kun's forces are running the Yamainu off! Look in these hidden cameras!" Hanyuu said delighted with the view she is watching.

"Hanyuu…don't get too excited…this is only the beginning of the fight." Rika giggled darkly.

"But look! If they keep going with the strategy he's using, they'll sure get to the Irie's Clinic in no time!" Hanyuu replied.

"Things aren't what they seem Hanyuu…we can't go overjoyed off of something we saw…there are always a turn of events that'll have our forces retreating and their forces coming back…" Rika said.

"Hauauauuu~! We have to lay our trust on them…it will be the end soon!"

________________________________________________________________________

"Retreat! They're coming back! Retreat!" everyone, even Rena, Keiichi, Mion, Shion, Satako, and Satoshi followed me to salvation from the Yamainu. "TOBI! I NEED AN M249 SAW ASAP!!" I yelled. There spawned an M249 SAW on the ground a few feet ahead of us. I picked it up and started shooting and letting out a fierce scream. Lots of the enemy troops started shooting but kept missing me. I swear, I saw one of the enemies piss himself when he saw lots of his comrades dropping on the floor, with that fear he ran. Some of them saw how serious I was.

"WAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed (Slayer music…lulz). Everyone of my friends started shooting back. They started dropping dead or running away. One bullet went into my arms and I nearly dropped my gun, but kept shooting as I ignored the pain. They all ran away by 4:00PM.

"We're not done yet! My forces, follow me to the school! Keiichi's forces, capture the village shrine and tool-shed! Everyone else, try your hardest to capture the clinic!" I commanded and we yelled for war.

________________________________________________________________________

"Oishi-san! There's a war going on out in Hinamizawa! We need to stop it now!" one secretary said as he was informed by this. "I already know of this, Rika was supposed to be announced dead to draw out the people that tried to kill her, but they overheard so there is no option but war." He responded.

"B-but who'll be responsible!?"

"The Yamainu, they'll be responsible due for they choice for trying to kill Rika."

"Eh? They tried to kill Rika?"

"They have Audio evidence that they're new friend, Kendrick Armand-kun, stole. You can listen to it if you want." Oishi passed his comrade the tapes and he left.

"Armand-kun I hope you now what to do" Oishi thought before he went in his office.

________________________________________________________________________

"Launch all of your ammo on to any Yamainu forces you see!" I yelled as I killed 3 enemies with one bullet. We had the school in our sights, including any enemy forces we see. A bullet hit me smack dab in the chest. I fell down and screamed in pain. My forces stopped and looked in horror, thinking that all hope was lost.

"GYAH!!!" I screamed so loud that everyone covered they're ears, but my forces tried ignoring it and they shot any enemies that comes in sight. I took out some painkillers and swallowed a few pills and in a few moments the pain went halfway away. I got up and started back to the plan to capture the school. My forces saw this and cheered and screamed at their enemies at the same time.

"Those who defy the inevitable will be dragged into the 9 layers of hell below them" I screamed at the Yamainu troops ahead. It barely did anything but I was saying the truth that would happen. Some of them ran away but lots of them stayed. We pressed on and I kept doing my best to protect my troops. They started to come out and run away. We kept shooting at any opposing forces until there were none left.

"We did it…WE CAPTURED THE SCHOOL!" I yelled cheering and everyone else screamed in victory.

________________________________________________________________________

"Come on people! We almost got them on the run!" Mion yelled as she and Keiichi kept shooting. With a few more clips, the Yamainu started running in fear.

"WE GOT THE SHRINE!!" everyone cheered as Keiichi yelled. "Okay, 100 of you people stay and defend this shrine." Mion commanded.

"Mion…let's get to the school and see if they're there!" Keiichi said. Mion nodded and had a few people follow them to the school.

When they came, everyone, Shion, Satoshi, Satako, Rena and me was here. "About time you guys came. I was about to start our next plans without you." I teased. "H-hey! This is serious you know!" Keiichi yelled.

"Calm down, we're gonna get the clinic by next morning. By the way, did you capture the shrine?"

"Yep, they all ran away like the cowards they are. Guess we're crippling they're forces now aren't we?" Mion smiled.

"Yes we are, but we won't fight in the endless dark that is everywhere right now. But don't worry, we stole some of the Yamainu's night vision goggles from the dead soldiers so anyone wide awake will be on night shift. Let me just contact people we have alive" I reached and took out my radio. "Anyone alive, steal any night vision goggles you see from the Yamainu to anyone who is wide awake and well." I said in the radio and put it back on my belt.

"Okay everybody. So Shion, Satoshi, Satako, how did you guys do with your traps?" I asked sitting down. "It was awesome, we didn't kill them but they did ran in fear with a few traps or two." They responded. "Nice, we'll have to wage both physical and psychological warfare on them." I said making sure that they knew. Thunder started booming and raindrops started splattering down onto the windows, bodies, whatever it was aiming for.

"Heheheheh…I got a plan…" I chuckled.

"What is it kana, kana?" she asked looking at me.

" I found a radio that's connected with the ALL of the Yamainu soldiers. I'm gonna pretend to voice a demon while all of you say whatever but sound fearful!" everyone started to laugh. They all nodded and we turned on the radio.

________________________________________________________________________

"GODDAMNIT!! All of our forces are outnumbered and they have to retreat!" Okunogi said to Takano.

"NO! Tell them to stay and fight!" she responded angrily.

"If we do that then we'll have less people to defend the clinic." He yelled.

"Damnit! Tell them to-"

"-SCH!!!!-" there was static on their radio and screen. "Who's contacting us at this hour? They're supposed to by fighting not contacting us! Argh…put it on screen!" Takano commanded. When they turned on the screen, they saw a human like figure in shadows but it had horns and hand-like tentacles on its back. "Who are you?!" Okunogi said through the microphone. Neither he and Takano knew that the video and audio was connected with everyone.

"Enemies of Hinamizawa, why does thou come to claim our beloved queen, Rika Furude? Is it revenge? Jealousy? Greed? Hatred? Thou will not go on and destroy what is peaceful and tranquil! Lots of thou men and women will be eliminated by thy demons!" it said in a half human half demonic tone.

"Let go of my leg! Get off! No!" a high pitch scream of a woman was heard.

"Gyah! Organs! Human and demon organs! Get me out of here!" their soldiers came on screen and it was slashed by the claws of the demonic-humanoid creature.

"Who is this? Warbler? Tyler?" Okunogi asked through the microphone. Then gunshots were heard.

"The demons won't die! They won't-YA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a girl screamed and static started buzzing a little.

"Poor, poor Warbler has now gone into the afterlife…in thy lord's hell! Ahahahaha!!" the demon laughed evilly. Some of the Yamainu force's voices were heard and they started retreating for they're lives.

"Just who are you?!" Takano asked.

"If thou wish to know the truth, than shall be it." It revealed itself to be me. I turned off other radio contacts before I revealed myself so only me and Takano were facing in the screens.

"A-ARMAND-KUN!? What are you doing trying to defeat my forces?" Takano yelled in anger.

"Heheheh…I've taken over his body and I've opened the gates of hell so that any demons can get out and dead human souls of evil and sins would get in."

"Stop playing games with me and-"

"THOU STOP PLAYING THE GAMES AND TURN BACK NOW! If thou desires to live longer in peace and love, then turn back now, get all of your forces out of this village and never come back. Thou shall pay for the damages and if you don't, thou name will be marked on thy list and we'll hunt you down alive. And we'll make you pay for the damages even if it destroys your body and soul. But once it's paid, you'll be dead and I'll be the one to bury your dead rotting carcass into the soil below. Now, I take my leave and we'll meet before the Watanagashi Festival." The screen turned off and she had a horrified face.

"Don't worry, we'll capture the Sonozaki Estate before they get a chance to reach us" Okunogi reassured her.

"Yes, that is just mere child's play. They will die by my hands. Contact the soldiers and tell them to bring me the children alive!" she commanded.

________________________________________________________________________

"You saw the look on their face when we splattered the fake blood all over the walls? Ahahaha there isn't anything funnier than an expression of a horrified face!" everyone was laughing. I washed off the make-up on my face and sat by my friends.

"Yea, but I like it when I screamed 'HUMAN ORGANS!'" Keiichi laughed as he reenacted his screaming.

"Where did you get the fake blood Satako-chan?" Shion asked.

"I came prepared. Oh yea I forgot." Satako pressed a button and firework rockets started flying from behind the school and it flew in multiple directions.

"What are they supposed to do?" Satoshi asked. I chuckled.

"Let Armand-kun explain. He helped me make this." Satako said.

"I made the firework rockets so that they don't explode when in the air, and made the whistling noise silent. So when they hit ground, it's gonna be a normal spark, but the enemies minds, they're gonna think it's a missile heading for them." I smiled.

"Hahaha…that's a good one." Satoshi patted Satako's head and she smiled so cutely. I saw Rena twitching like crazy. Rena jumped but I held her down. "We're in a middle of a battle Rena! Don't go into your take it home mode now! Save your energy for tomorrow." I calmed her down and she sat back down.

"I know we have no futons so use whatever comfy things you have. Jackets, bags etc." I said lying down on the light jackets I had. Everyone got into a comfortable spot and started to sleep. When everyone got to sleep, I had a chance to talk to Tobi.

"So Tobi, how's your energy?" I asked her.

"You asked for infinite energy until the Festival, remember?" she responded.

"Oh yea, I remember. I need to stop thinking of movies now because I sound so kingly and shit."

"True but it kinda sounds awesome when you do that."

"Hmm…if any one of my friends gets hurt, make sure you heal them. You can kill some people if you want to."

"Thanks demon-kun…that'll make my day."

"Demon-kun? I never heard that one before…lets rest now. We have a big day ahead of us."

________________________________________________________________________

10:00PM

2 Days before the Watanagashi Festival

The Schoolyard of Hinamizawa

"Everyone, listen up. I'm gonna need your help on this plan. Since we know this place better than anyone of our volunteers, our soldiers are gonna distract the Yamainu and we'll go through the forests and sneak into the clinic and capture the place" I said when they all woke up.

"O-okay, I was gonna suggest that we all team up and sneak through the place anyway" Satako said.

"We are a team and together we can end this madness. We will be heroes if we believe hard enough. We have will defeat the Yamainu and Takano."

"What will the name of this team be?" Rena asked.

"It doesn't matter…but I would call it the 77th Sacred Heroes Leader Squad."

"Why 77th?" Mion asked.

"7 is a lucky number. And there is seven of us fighting, even though we are ten because of Tobi, Rika, and Hanyuu." I responded.

"Oh yea, that is true! Their technically in the squad though right?" Shion asked.

"Yes, now let's fight." I said getting up and preparing.

"Yea!" we all cheered and we told our fellow soldiers that they'll be distracting the Yamainu on the front while we will go through the forest.

________________________________________________________________________

"Okay, we're here. War Cry Now!" I said to my friends and we screamed a rebel yell and shot at the Yamainu troops that was decimating our troops. I took my M249 SAW and shot wildly like a madman at them. They started falling or running away from us when we shot like crazy at them. Our troops cheered and yelled in anger and joy.

"Come now men and women of Hinamizawa and Okinamiya! Cover the building while we find the perpetrators of this carnage!" I said at the troops. They nodded and looked all over the place for any remaining enemies. I dropped my gun and switched to my upgraded Light FG-42.

"Come, let's find Takano and her bitches" I said walking through the doors shooting at any enemies inside.

"Clear the building and find any secret passages you find" I commanded.

"Since when was this dictatorship?" Shion asked.

"Since the time I found out that the Yamainu was listening to your conversation. Now find anything and kill any enemies." I said. I went in one direction and they all went in multiple directions. I shot anything that was Yamainu related. I found a lock door and tried to open it.

"Hello!? Anyone in there?" I yelled. Then, Irie opened the door and he gasped.

"Armand-kun? What are you doing with a gun and why is there gunshots outside?" he asked a barrage of questions.

"Ugh…look…Takano wants Rika dead and my friends, you know who, made a plan but Takano's staff overheard the plan and now since there's no other option, we are fighting against the Yamainu." I explained.

"So that's why?" he asked. I threw him an AK-74. "Yes that's why, now lead us to her or I'll do it myself." I said. "I w-won't, I never even picked up a gun befor-"gunshots were heard from the end of the hallway. They opened a secret passage and kept shooting from behind their walls. I went forward to them without fear and shot any enemies that came in sight. Irie was stunned to see this. "Armand-kun? Are you demon or something?" he asked stunned.

"I'm just a boy who had done some bad things in life and is not afraid of what will come" I responded. I took out my radio and contacted everyone to come to Irie's office. "Irie, you'll also be surprised at who's helping me and how many volunteers we have." Everyone came and he was stunned. And I mean stunned like he couldn't move.

"W-why are you guys going around and killing the Yamainu?" he asked angrily.

"You don't want to know how much you've been deceived by Takano." Satako said.

"Okay guys, follow me. I think that's we're Takano is." I said moving deeper in the hallways in the secret passage. I saw a door and tried opening it. But it proved no effect, it was locked.

"Ah…always the hard way isn't it?" I asked Keiichi for his shotgun and loaded a few slugs in it.

________________________________________________________________________

"Don't worry Major. We will have them on the run once we start opening fire." One soldier said.

"Ahahahahahaha…good. These kids will have no idea who they're up against." She giggled evilly.

"Okay, focus your fire onto the-"a loud bang was heard and that one soldier's head was splattered onto the walls next to Takano. But sadly, she didn't get hit.

"I-is that?"

"Slugs? Correct you are. Now would you all kindly put down your weapons and this won't be much of a conflict?" I asked.

"We won't go down that easily!" another soldier said. Another loud bang was heard and another soldier had his left arm shot out from his body.

"Should I just kill you all or will you surrender?" I asked aggravated.

"Okay! Calm down. We surrender!" they dropped their weapons and we came in facing our guns at them.

"Don't do anything funny." I said to them. I kicked their weapons to the other side of the room. I went to their communication machine and I was about to contact every Yamainu forces. Takano stood up and went to stab me with her combat knife. I took my desert eagle and shot the knife out of her hands and it flew onto Okunogi's right arm and he screamed.

"I told you not to make this hard on you guys. Everyone, tie their hands while I tell them all to surrender." I commanded and they tied Takano and her soldiers behind their backs. I started pushing buttons until I got control of all of the Yamainu forces.

"Yamainu forces, we have your commander hostage. If you value your life, drop your guns immediately and we promise you we won't kill you." I said in the microphone and I felt a buzz on my radio. I picked it up and got lots of questions.

"Armand-kun! The enemy forces are dropping their weapons. What should we do?" they all said. "Arrest them and take them to the clinic. We captured Takano and her troops." I heard lots of screaming and cheering.

"I will warn you it will not be the end!" Takano said and she threw a smoke grenade and it was shady. When it cleared out, she disappeared but not her troops.

"W-where did she-? Everyone, be on a lookout for Takano." I said in the radio. When a few people came, me and my friends went to find her.

________________________________________________________________________

4:00PM

The Day of the Watanagashi Festival

Takano ran into the forest and ran in any direction that mattered to her. She held on to her scrapbook that she had in her arms. She tripped onto a tree root and fell. When she looked up, she saw Tobi standing there even though she was a little transparent. Tobi's eyes were red and she was in her godly personality, even though she rarely gets into that personality.

"Woman of the Earth, what do you seek from this forsaken world of pain and joy?" she asked her.

"I-I want to be told, that it's okay to live. To smile, to cry, to live life my way. But now that chance is gone." She looked onto her gun that she held this whole time. "T-this is my retribution of my sins. Isn't it?" she asked.

"No man or woman of this Earth can't help you with forgiveness. But me, I have a connection with the gods and they would forgive you for the sins you made." Tobi said with kindness in her voice. She heard footsteps and me and my friends, including Rika and Hanyuu, came.

"Well, even though my time is gone, I have a little bit of revenge in me" she pointed the gun at us and we were prepared to run.

"None of you move, or god knows where it'll hit. Mion, step up if you don't want your friends hurt." Takano said. Mion stepped up and she stretched her arms. "If you plan to shoot me, you better hit me. Otherwise I'll torture you like an animal you are." She growled. "Heheheh. I'm fearful now. Hahahaha." Takano said. I stepped up and stretched my arms. "You showed bravery Mion, and I'm happy for that. But step down, I'll protect you all." I said.

"Ever played the game old maid? The person with one card is the loser right?" Takano said.

"Yes, but with me, Tobi, and Hanyuu. This world is now free of losers. But, this isn't the matter of terms. Just aim for me, not them." Takano was stunned at what I said. Moments past and nothing had happened.

"SHOOT NOW TAKANO! WASH ALL OF YOUR UNFORGIVABLE SINS UPON MY SOUL!!" I yelled.

"Fine…FINE!! DIE!!!" she shot the bullet, I felt time slow down and the winds blew hard due to the cicadas screaming and their breaths of fear protected me and the bullet passed me and hit the tree. Takano grew a surprised face. "N-no…" was all she could say. Then, a few people, dressed like they were in the army, came and surrounded Takano.

"Major Takano, you are under arrest for bringing warfare into this village." The middle soldier said. "I-I'm going to be held responsible, aren't I?" she said scratching her neck. The soldiers started picking her up and she tried kicking her way. She screamed and tried to reach for her grandfather's scrapbook. I saw a few more men came and Tomitake was among them. "Let go of her. Do any of you see the marks on her neck? She has the Hinamizawa Syndrome." The soldiers immediately let go. "Call an ambulance now." Tomitake said and kneeled beside Takano. She started tearing and cried into his arms. I looked up and the sun started shining. It was time for clean-up, and then we start building the festival.

________________________________________________________________________

4:55 PM

The Day of the Watanagashi Festival

"I'm going for the bear!" Mion said shooting the bear with the fake rifle with corks as bullets. The bear didn't move.

"Damn, not a single inch." She said. "You suck!" Keiichi remarked and Mion started shooting a barrage of corkscrews at him. Then a bell rang, signaling that Rika's performance was about to start. Everyone surrounded the stage and watched her perform the dance ritual. Once she was done, everyone got a ball of cotton.

"Like this Rena?" I asked her. She took my hand and made me let go of the cotton and it floated down in the river. We both smiled at each other. After we got up, we realized that we were holding hands. We blushed and let go.

"Aha! This has to be the 2nd time we saw that." Shion said smiling.

"Eh? You do realize that you and Satoshi are holding hands too right?" I said. They looked and let go blushing.

"Hmm…where's Keiichi and Mion?" I asked. "I think they went to get something." Satako said. I smirked. I knew it was a lie. "I'm gonna find them." I said and looked around the festival and saw them by the river, holding hand.

"Okay, first time I saw that now let me right that down." I took out my notebook and listed Mion and Keiichi for one and even for Shion and Satoshi. When I put away my notebook, I saw them running at me. I was startled and started running.

"You heard what I said?" I said while running under the bridge.

"We thought you learned your lesson the first time!" Mion said.

"Well bad luck for you guys!" I went in the crowd and lost them. I looked for Rena and she held onto my hands before I saw her.

"You are very sneaky. I was about to jump thinking someone is trying to kidnap me!" I faked tears again and she started hugging me tight.

"You look cute tearing! I wanna take you home!" she squealed. She tried lifting me but I held my ground. Then, someone on the stage called my name and I went onto the stage.

"Armand-kun, you have proved your bravery and dedication to your friendship of your friends and the village. And here, we present you a medal of determination and honor." Mion's grandmother said to me as I climbed the stairs to the stage. I bowed and everyone cheered as the medals came around my neck.

"Armand-kun, as long as you live, the determination, honor, and pride of this village will never be gone. You gave us hope, you gave us courage, and you gave us your mind." Everyone clapped and cheered.

"Thanks Oryo-sama, thank you all for giving me your trust." Everyone cheered and screamed louder. They threw roses and flowers honoring me. I came down the stage and was congratulated with lots of stuff from food, clothing, and lots of things I could list. When the festival was over, I took Rena home and she wanted me to invite her to her house. I blushed but I let her in.

"SURPRISE!!" I fell over when my friends yelled.

"How, how did you guys get in!?" I said laughing.

"Your keys fell out your pockets." Mion said.

"Oh well that explains everything….wanna play some Rock Band and Guitar Hero?" everyone cheered and we enjoyed the night.

________________________________________________________________________

3:00PM

Monday, July 1st

The path we take to go home

"You should like that dress Shion, it was made by Irie himself!" I laughed as she kept complaining about her wearing her custom uniform Irie made.

"You should try working there!" Shion said.

"I don't think I would." We all laughed but then a helicopter started hovering above us and it landed on the crops. Who came out of the crops is what made my blood boil in rage.

"Armand! Oh I thought I never saw you again" my mother hugged me and her boyfriend and my father came out. "Come on. We'll take you home." She held on my hand but I stood there like a statue. I laughed dark.

"Come back!? There is no way I'm going back home. I can't believe you still don't know why I ran. I'm never coming back and I'm already home." I said.

"You have no choice Armand. so come." Her boyfriend said.

"This is my life and we choose our choices."

"Your coming now or I'll kick your-"I took out a Desert Eagle and aimed it at them.

"You know I should do what these voices are telling me and kill you three. But you still have my little brother to take care of. Now turn back or I will kill you"

"Look come with us or-" I shot my father on the leg and chuckled evilly. My mother let go and went back onto the helicopter. Her boyfriend sat back on and the helicopter left without my father.

"You wanna know the truth about my voices?" I said to my dad. He screamed and I took it as a yes.

"You were the cause of my voices. When you hit me that was when it started. For so long I kept ignoring their commands telling me to kill you."

"Why do you want to do this!?" he asked while holding to his leg. I shot the other leg and he screamed again.

"I never loved my mother ever since June came; my happiness was replaced with pain because she only cared about her, her boyfriend, and my brother. I was hoping you would get me out of my pain but you only put more pain in it when you hit me. So ever since, I never wanted you alive." My father was stunned. (this is a true fact, the hitting, my feelings, are all very true. God I want my father dead so bad!)

"Why would you hurt him? You should've understood but you now brought this upon yourself" Hanyuu said.

"I never knew" he said.

"Yes you did but you only wanted to make me tougher, but that only led me deeper in my thoughts and depression. Now you will die." I shot him smack dab in the chest and he was breathing for life.

"Tobi, When my brother turns 21, make sure that my grandparents are still alive and have my mother and her boyfriend die by an airplane accident when they are visiting my aunt. And have my brother find love in this god-forsaken world." I said to Tobi and she nodded.

"Well dad, to me and everyone who witnesses this, and also understand my feelings, you are to be marked unforgiven by the gods and demons above and below."

"How will you know they'll die by an airplane accident?" he asked fading.

"Tobi, my friend in spirit, is connected to the gods and demons so she can have Fate decide this unfortunate path for them two. So wait 11 years and you'll meet them…in the 9 layers of hell below." I laughed evilly and he didn't breathe no more.

"…oh my god." I gasped after a few minutes past.

"We all understand Armand-kun. Don't worry." Rika said.

"Not that, these voices, these horrible voices are gone from my head. And the bad memories are fading." I said smiling.

"Is that good? Rena asked.

"Yes, my life before is gone, but this life can begin." I said smiling to my friends as they hugged me in a friendly embrace.

"Let's go home." I said as we walked the path again.

________________________________________________________________________

9:00 PM

Friday July 5th

My home

"Everything bad is gone Tobi. The good will come right?" I asked her

"Yes, it will. I'll stay until you die. By the way, here comes Rena." She disappeared in my mind and a doorbell was heard. I went to the door and opened it. Rena was at the doorway.

"Rena? What's wrong?" I asked. "I feel alone, so I wanted to see if I can stay with you." She said with sad puppy eyes. I smiled and nodded. "come on in…everyone is invited" I said a she came in. Everything in my house was the same from my previous life. I laid on the couch and turned on my cable and, yet again, the Exorcist face was on screen and I screamed and jumped. Rena hugged me tight saying I was cute when I was scared. I turned it to another channel showing the news.

"Hmm…something interesting" I said as she gently put me down on the couch and sat beside me.

"Our Top Story, the missing kid, Armand Kendrick, was found at Japan but refused to come and to show that he didn't want to come back, he killed his dad in front of his mother and her fiancé. But another thing is that he led a force of citizens to fight a specialized force, the Yamainu, to save their friend from death." I smiled with Rena. I change the channel and it was showing the end credits for Titanic. The other half of the song 'My heart will go on – Celine Dion' where she was singing high pitched. Rena turned to me and kissed my lips. This time, it was cherry flavor. "Let me guess the flavor...Cherry?" I said and she giggled and nodded.

"Rena?"

"Hmm?"

"There's no more bad people that'll try to take us away?" I said in a cute voice.

"Heehee…yep. No more bad people. They won't take us nor our friends away." She said as I started to sleep.

"Okay, I'm gonna-" I immediately slept after I closed my eyes. She smiles and put my arms around her and slept in my arms. This world wasn't as perfect as it was due to some deaths from the warfare. But we all survived and saved the village, Rika, and everyone that was part of our friendship. I was considered the guardian of Hinamizawa ever since the Festival. There was no more pain nor sorrow in my life here in this village of peace and tranquility. I helped Rika with her challenge. Who knows how many worlds there will be. But if Rika finds all of those worlds and survives, she would tell us.

How many lies has spread in my life?

How many truths have been unfold before me?

Will love or death tear our friendship apart?

Only the gods above knows.

________________________________________________________________________

*ending theme for this story:

Monsoon – Tokio Hotel and Sleepwalking Past Hope – HIM*

Well, story is finish.

Some speeches and other stuff are a little corny I know.

But please, I watched Lord Of The Rings a few weeks ago and I can't help but speak like they did back in medieval times.

Well, Story done, time for the next one

Cicada of the Dark ~Sacred Hero~


	13. Chapter 11 Land Of The Morning Star

A/N: Guess you weren't expecting this were you! The very last chapter to the story!

Now I'm guessing of making an Inuyasha story but still thinking, so I'm gonna make this to help it a little.

________________________________________________________________________

My House

5:00AM

June 14

Day of The Watanagashi Festival

"Ahh…the wind blowing upon my young skin and weak bones feels a little great" I said as I was looking down at the village. "It certainly is, wanna say hi to your friends?" Tobi asked. "No, I want them to wait for a little longer." I replied.

It's been a long time since the battle. I'm currently 100 years old and it's the 100th anniversary of the Watanagashi Festival. Everyone, my friends, and the family I loved, except my brother, are gone. He came not too long ago, but it wasn't a long visit, for he had to go with his wife to their honeymoon somewhere. Rena didn't love me anymore for reasons too complicated for me to understand. I was fine with that, so I wasn't bothered by it as much. Keiichi married Mion and Shion married Satoshi, so Keiichi was related to Satako. But the fun was gone long before ever since their deaths. I didn't want to go because I had to do something important. And while they were driving to Okinamiya, some drunk driver and child abuser, which I found out, it turned out to be Satako's uncle. I was devastated and the villagers wanted to give him the death penalty. I was his executioner. I could recall the memory as if it was yesterday.

________________________________________________________________________

Satako's uncle was strapped onto the table and he couldn't move any of his limbs. He kept struggling and struggling but he gave up. So he awaited his death when I came in, but boy, was he about to have the death of a demon.

"Hello, so to recall, you're the one who drove your car into their cars. Weren't you?" I said making sure that it was him. "No shit! I was the one who ran into them!" he said with an arrogant tone.

"So tell me, do you know the names, Keiichi, Mion, Shion, Satoshi, Satako, Rika, and Rena? Do you?"

"What? My brother's daughter? Sure I know that bitch, what's this got to do with my death penal-"I stabbed him into his right arm and he screamed in agony. "THEY ALL WERE MY FRIENDS AND YOU FUCKING KILLED THEM IN COLD BLOOD!! I'LL BE SURE TO CARRY OUT THEIR WISHES FOR YOUR DEATH!!" I screamed and I took out a hammer and lots of nails. He screamed and struggled to get out. But since his hands weren't moving, I put the first nail in his right hands.

"GYAH!!! STOP IT, IT HURTS!!" He screamed.

"TOO FUCKIN' BAD!" I put several other nails in. I put the nails in both hands and feet. His screaming would've blown my ears out. But his pain subsided and got used to it.

"Grr, this really hurts!" he complained. I took out a knife that Shion had. Rika showed me that world where Shion went insane and killed her friends. That knife I had was the same exact one she had when killing Satako. I stabbed him multiple times on the arms and legs. His screams of torment gave me a wicked smile.

"STOP IT GODDAMN IT, IT HURTS, IT HURTS!!!!" he let out a blood curdling scream of pain that as I saw in his eyes, my eyes turned blood red. I felt the demon in me go wild. And with that, I couldn't control my body. So the demon took possession. He grabbed swords and knives and started stabbing like crazy. In the end, 2 swords was stuck in his chest that looked like an X. and the knives were placed in his heart and the eyeballs were gouged out of his eyes and 2 ruby jewels took place of his eyes.

"Aheheheheh…ahahahahaha…AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I laughed evilly and left his body there to rot. The demon in me was talking.

"You know, with that, I'm gonna leave because I can sense your future. Your not gonna kill anymore people so I'll leave this body." Then I took full control of my body and the demons and all other leftover voices were gone. With that, I cleaned off any blood on me and left the place.

________________________________________________________________________

"Hmm, I was only 25 that time and I lived without them for 75 years." I thought while looking down the village.

"I can't believe you still look 14 but you lived for 100 years. Kinda strange" Tobi said. It was true, I still look like my teenage self, but I'm old and these old weak bones were to prove. Ever since I turned 100, I felt life fading away ever since. I felt death on my soul and I looked at Tobi.

"Umm, Tobi?"

"Hmm?"

"Remember what you said to me, that you didn't want to love me anymore?"

"Yes, why?"

"I want to be with you again, ever since then, I wanted to cry, Rena didn't find love in me because she knew about our love, so she broke up with me." I held onto her hand and I felt my soul coming out. "I still and always love you princess; I promised you I'll be with you forever, even with our friends, and I intend to keep it. I'll admit…love is the most complicated of all emotions, but it does leave out the harmful and bad memories. So, Tobi, my princess, would you love me once more? And together, with our friends, we'll be in the realm above, in the land of the morning star?" she had tears and I felt little warmth in her soul. "Yes, I would. Ever since I've died I wanted to stay with you until you die and together we'll be in that realm with our friends." I smiled and fell on the dirt. As I looked at the light that was coming up, I saw all of our friends that's the same age as I met them. They looked at me with a joyous and sincere face. Then there was a person that looked just like me.

"…W-who are you?" I asked weakly.

"I am the lord you know as God. As you know, I already know you resent me for the path I chose for-"

"God, I already know the truth and it took me a lifetime to realize it. The demons of hell, were the one that interfered with the path you chose for me. And please forgive me for my sins. Forgive my hate toward you. All this time, I'm only still a boy who only wanted happiness in my life, I was selfish, but as I came here, I was never selfish, all these people understood my pain and wanted to help. So with that, I helped them back as gratitude. Please Father, my life back then in America was horrible and I barely trusted anyone. But as I came here, I was able to trust again thanks to my friends." We all smiled and I was lifted up from the ground, not with my body, but with my soul.

"I forgive you. Through your life, I saw the good in you and you weren't selfish, you cared for others that were good to you. The times you didn't help, was because of fear of what might happen. But you did lead a good life. You were only 14 and you led volunteers to fight against that poor woman's forces." He said and we flew in the sky. The wind blowing in our faces.

"What do you mean by poor woman? She tried to kill us didn't she?"

"Ever since her parents, who were loving to her, she was sent to a horrible foster family which abused her and the kids. And when she ran away, she went to her grandfather and stayed with him and became her student. During her life, she helped her father with the research that you know as the "Syndrome". She only wanted to see if it was true, but when you intercepted from that happening, she was infected into the L3 part of the syndrome. And you became the guardian of the village." He said and we were now flying with white wings.

"With all of your determination and honor, I want you to make a land like mine. My land does not have the light you talked about. Your land will have that light to smite any demons that tries to take your land or interfere the path you make on someone. I hope you can do this, if not, just please accept every person or angel that want to come in."

"Okay, making the path will be too much of a responsibility to me, so if you can, have someone, who has the same honor and determination as me, take my position."

"Okay, I understand. And if you can, I hope you find it in your heart to forgive your parents."

"Maybe, I hope so too" I said. We landed on the right edge of Heaven.

"You will make your land in your vision, anyone that belongs to heaven, will be part of your land too." He said.

"Not just my vision, our vision." Tobi said. And everyone stepped forward and nodded.

"Okay, well, I got some business to do, so farewell." He flew off and I smiled.

"Well guys, let's create our land in our vision." I said and we cheered and a bridge came in front of us and we created our land. It was just like home, except we put in a few tweaks on it.

Rika didn't want to do that challenge anymore. Even though 2 worlds only passed, she didn't want to do it anymore. With me in it, we all grew happy and all of the people we knew, the people we fought and forgiven, came and rested their souls in our land. I grew the courage to sneak into Hell and got my mother, father, and her boyfriend out of there and forgave them. We all grew happy and all the friends and family we knew, it grew into one big family for us. All this time, all this waiting, was worth the wait and it was a happy time for us. As I looked down to the Earth Hinamizawa, there was a monument to me and my friends. We were in a big circle with one arm outstretched, we were holding a big star with 5 words. Unity, Bravery, Honor, Love, and Friendship. I smiled and joined my friends. I was finally in Paradise. With Tobi, Keiichi, Mion, Shion, Satoshi, Satako, Rika, and Hanyuu. We grew happy and nothing would ever change that, for many years to come. We were in our realm, the land we created. The land of the light and morning star.

________________________________________________________________________

*Ending Theme- Send Me An Angel – Scorpions*

Now this is the true ending to The Story Of Rika's Challenge.

Please Review! I'll be glad to accept any suggestions on how to improve my skills on making these stories!

~Cicada Of The Dark –Sacred Hero-


End file.
